The Scottish Air
by SmilingOwls
Summary: Crystal isn't the rebellious type, and has been inside her shell for her whole life. But will a certain vampire be what she needs to let loose and enjoy herself? Gregory x OC. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

My first story on here, yay!

Make sure you guys review and follow if you like it!

Prologue

* * *

Seventeen dull years of my life in a rut. The same activities everyday; school, piano lessons, eat, sleep. No average attractions that a girl my age would usually attend to. My house was where I did most of my mingling, with respectivly, my family. They were my best friends, not that there was anything wrong with the fact, but a bit out of the ordinary for living in the smack dab in the middle of Texas.

Do not get me wrong, I would elect myself to be a social butterfly in a heartbeat if given the option, but my obsession with vampires acts as some sort of repellent on people. Even my parents, Bob and Dottie, had their concerns. Despite their worries, I wasnt alone.

My younger brother, Tony, seemed to follow in my footsteps, loving the creature of the night. We understood each other when others would pick fun at us. But, unlike me, he did have friends at school to talk to, so he's turned out better than I have, thank goodness.

While sitting at the dinner table, rolling my peas around with my fork, my dad had an announcment to make. Placing my silverware down, he exclaims that he has found a new site to work at. My mother beamed with happiness once hearing the news. My dad was a construction manager, his pay was wonderful. But, it was hard to find work, so when he did it was always music to our ears. "Let me finish," he said, as an act to hush us from our excitment. "This job however needs us to relocate, so we need to move to Scotland by the end of the month."

My Mom and I were giddy with the fact that we were going to live in Europe for the next year or so. I looked at my little brother, and he was the complete opposite. He hung his head down in disapproval of the location. I felt sorry for him. He was really young for such a change, but I knew he was tough enough to go through it.

This was it. My big break to get out of here and start life anew. Of course, I did have my sad moments, after all, this was where I have lived all my life, and I was about to abandon it. But, it was all for the better, and I couldn't be more excited to move. My mother knocked on my door.

"Crystal?"

"I'm right here."

She motioned into my room to see how I was progessing with the word of moving.

"How do you think you're going to hold up?"

"A lot better than Tony will."

My mom giggled, and brushed my sun colored hair behind my ear, revealing my earrings. "I want you to try and get out more when we're in Scotland, alright? You're old enough to go out and have some fun for once, or get in trouble if you'd like!"

I giggled at the thought of me trying to be bad. I was the typical "goody-two-shoes" my whole life, and wouldn't dare doing anything that crossed a bad vibe with my conscience. So the fact my mom was giving me permission was a bit of a laugh for me.

"Hey, you never know," she continued, "there may be something in Scotland that might bring out a whole new Crystal." With that note, she gingerly walked out of my room.

That last sentence she said to me sunk in, wondering if that could really happen. But, like my conscience told me to do, I drifted away from indulging in the idea, and started to pack.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our month has withered away into mere hours, as I sat on the plane next to my dad and Tony on a plane. My stomach was filled with butterflies and in-flight peanuts as I waited to land in Scotland. Tony was fiddling with his thumbs, and strangley after watching this, so was I. I was nervous for once. I waited all this time to come here, and I started to get these jitters that I was afraid of getting. So, in an effort to escape from all of the mixed emotions, I went to sleep.

What felt like five minutes ended up being three hours, and I was awoken by a jumping Tony who was screaming "We're here!" I was about to tell him to keep his voice down, but then I realized that my family were the last ones to get off the plane. I got up slowly, still groggy from my slumber, and hauled my luggage threw the airport, to the taxi that was about to take us to our new home.

Scotland was beautiful, there was green and blue everywhere, and the colors were so vivid. Stock from farms grazed in the hills, and I rolled down the window. Just as I figured, the air was as fresh as it could be. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Just a mere thirty minutes here, and I was already in love.

We pulled up to our new house, and I was in awe. It looked as if it were a taken from time, and placed right in front of my feet. The stone was decaying ever so slightly, and the house seemed to reach the heavens if it wanted to. It was a gorgeous home, right down to each brick.

I darted in with Tony to claim rooms. I went on the third floor and opened up to a spacious room with a queen sized bed, a vanity mirror, a walk in closet, and my very own restroom. The room was white with gold crown molding, and a window on the left side of the room with a balcony to look out to see birch trees dancing in the wind. I squealed with excitment, knowing that I was able to come into this sanctuary when I needed to unwind. I dropped all of my belonging and jumped onto my bed, nuzzling my head into the pillows that have already been laid out for me.

After setting out all of my personal belongings in my room, I realized that it was already eleven o'clock. The time difference took me at shock, since I wasn't very tired yet. But, with my mom saying school starts tomorrow here, I knew I had to go to sleep soon. I walked outside on my balcony, my pink nightgown flowing every now and then with the occasional wind. I saw a few bats flying around past the birch, and I oddly waved at them.

Then, all of a sudden, one bat started to fly towards me. I was scared, but I kept calm. The furry thing flew right past my head, and then swivled around to return to its colony. My hair whisped around when he flew past, and I stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out why that bat came at me. I went inside and closed the french doors, incasing me inside, and curled up into my bed to await my first day in Scotland.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine!" My mother said, opening the french doors in my room. I threw my covers over my head, blocking out the sunlight. I was never a morning person, which is the exact polar opposite of my mom. But, what can you do?

"School starts today, and I want you to try to make some friends, alright?" I slowly got out of bed and walked into my restroom to start putting on my face.

My appearance I never minded, but from never having a boyfriend, it could use some improvement. My hair was the color of the sun, and extremely curly, thanks to a skipped generation trait from Grandma Thompson. My eyes were a hazel, flecks of brown and green. My nose wasn't my favorite feature, long and rounded, but if it did look any different I wouldn't look very appealing. Finally, my lips were plump and rosy colored. I didn't like to put anything but chapstick on them, since they were already flawless.

I straightened the living daylights out of my hair, and I put on a green dress to go to school. I always wore dresses for some reason. It's not like I had other things in my closet to wear, but they were just easier to put on, plus, you look adorable in them. I double checked myself in my mirror, and walked downstairs to have breakfast.

"You're one hundred percent positive that you know the directions to the school?" My mom asked me again, paranoid. "Absolutely." I responded with a mouth half full of egg. I downed the rest of my breakfast and grabbed my keys to start going to school.

The drive there was really awkward, since I was getting used to the fact that I have to drive on the other side of the road. But, thankfully, my school was about five minutes away, so I didn't have to undergo that torture for very long.

I pulled up and started to get out of my car. I was expecting a huge culture shock, but I didn't get one. Everyone was in their groups, and it felt like highschool back in Texas, except the only difference is that they have really heavy accents.

I made my way up the stairs to the school when I heard whispers in my ear. I turned around but I didn't see anyone behind me who would have said it. Then, I heard another whisper that I could make out, saying "Watch out." I turned around, and as if on que, I bumped into someone carrying their books and made them fall on the floor.

"Oh my goodness, excuse me! I'm really sorry!" I said, as I kneeled down to help the lad with his books. "Don't worry about it," he said, with his typical, thick Scottish accent. "No, no," I argued, "I didn't see where I was go-" I looked up and I saw his eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks, as they pierced me with their icy blue shards. His eyes almost smiled at me, and they were accommodated with his chiseled face and his hair tad bit darker than mine.

I didn't know how to react, since I was never in this sort of situation before. I was stuttering, and I could feel my face grow warmer. The guy chuckled a bit and told me, "You're a very pretty woman."

Right then and there I lost it, I was stammering, and I could feel myself grow weak in the knees. But before I could do anything sensible, he then retorted "But you're not my type."

I didn't know what to feel then, awkward, embarrassed, half of me wanted to start to cry. My first attempt on trying to meet someone, and I blow it.

"I'm more into that person leaning against the locker." He said as he pointed his fragile finger. I turned around, expecting to see a bombshell of a senior, but to my surprise, it was a red-headed boy with a red shirt and acid-wash jeans.

I understood, and turned around at the devious man. "You're horrible for tricking me!" I said, in a playful tone. "I'm Jeremy." He laughed. "I'm Crystal."

My first day at school, and I managed to make at least one friend, which is a lot more than I had back at home. I was very pleased, and I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

Thank you guys for reviewing! Even the little things mean a lot to me.

Gregory comes soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I drove home, I walked in to see my mom in a long, black sequined dress, fastening on earrings. "Where are _you_ going?" I asked her slyly. "Oh, hush, I'm going to a party with your father for his work." I nodded my head and started to go upstairs.

"You don't mind babysitting for Tony while we're out, do you?" She yelled as I climbed up the mountain of stairs.

"I don't have anything else to do!"

I closed my door and got out of my school dress and into something comfortable to watch Tony. I was making some chicken nuggets while we watched Nosferatu on the TV.

"How come no body is saying anything?" He asks.

"It's because the movie is really old and they didn't have the things to give movies noise." He nodded as if he knew what I was saying, and I laughed at him as we happily ate chicken nuggets on the couch.

Nine o'clock came around, and I told Tony to go to bed. He tried to give me his best act to stay up at least thirty minutes longer, but I wouldn't budge. He took it as defeat, and went upstairs for bed. I started to clean up the kitchen when I heard a loud _THUD_ come from Tony's room.

"What on Earth," I muttered as I put down my towel as I ran upstairs. I pressed my ear up against Tony's door, and heard him talking to someone.

_'_Well_ clearly he has to be talking to himself, right?'_ I thought, as I slowly opened the door.

I walked in to see Tony unharmed, but an extra boy with dark hair and clothing, and skin pale as pearl. He looked so much like a vampire.

_He couldn't possibly be._

"Who needs to walk, when I can fly!" He said as he softly pushed Tony out of his way and made a running start towards the balcony. "You're not serious!" I said, but the boy jumped away from the house, and literally started to fly. I was flabbergasted, that he was flying, then even more amazed when I realized that he was, in fact, a vampire.

Just when the boy was about three feet away from the house, he started to flail his arms and legs in the air, then miraculously fell to the ground. "Oh my goodness!" I shouted, as Tony and I ran towards the balcony, to see the young man laid flat on the floor.

We both ran downstairs, still trying to take in what was going on. Once outside, we aided the boy to get up and try to speak for us.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

The mysterious boy used all his strength to ask "Do you know where I could get a cow?"

"If you need a glass of milk..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"No, no. Not milk, a cow." He said as if I were silly to not know why a nine-year-old vampire would want a cow.

"He needs blood." Tony says, making me feel like a fool for not realizing it sooner.

Tony went off to go get his wagon to tote the little vampire. I helped him up to his feet.

"There's a farm on the other side of the hill." I said reassuringly.

"Thank you." He says, rubbing his head from the fall. I had so many questions for him, but I knew now wouldn't be the perfect time to ask them. Plus, with my socializing skills, that would go badly really quick.

Tony returned with the wagon, and the boy sat down in it, ready for us to haul him to a farm where an unlucky cow was waiting.

* * *

A vampire makes it into the story!

Sorry I post my chapters so quickly, I've been writing this story already for a while, but with the "waiting a couple of days" before posting a story cut into it. Like that I post so quickly or not, there it is.

Thank you for liking! It means so much.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Our vampire was hypnotizing a poor, unexpected cow while me and Tony sat down on a bale of hay, patiently waiting to take him back to our house once he finished feasting. His teeth sank in, and the horrible slurping noise could be heard for miles. Tony got up and walked out, afraid he might throw up in the barn. I however stayed there and listened to the drinking. I was in a way observing how a vampire feasted. I was so curious, I didn't know how it actually happened until now.

I looked over at Tony to see where he was, and he was standing in the middle of the dirt road, terrified facing a bright light.

"Tony!" I yelled, but it was useless to overpower the noises of a hungry vampire. So, I walked over to the exit of the barn and saw a huge van with lights strung all around it, slowly creeping up on Tony.

Taken aback, I slowly started to run where Tony was standing, and I could hear a man with a husky voice saying "That's not enough for you, ay?" With that, the lights got brighter and the man drove up a little quicker than before. Our hands covering our faces, we walked backwards in hope that we wouldn't get run over.

Then, a load roar came from the revved engine, with a matching loud tone "Let's see you escape from me now!" The deranged man came at us full speed, and instinct came in and we both screamed at the top of our lungs, excepting fate that we would become roadkill in a matter of seconds.

Then, suddenly, it was much darker than before, and my feet were dangling. Coming to realization, all of me was dangling. I was holding onto the vampires' hand, and was actually flying. I was freaking out over the fact that myself as a human shouldn't be capable of flying, then starting to relish the moment, since I wouldn't be able to do this again.

I cheered and hollered along with Tony for the rest of the flight until we landed on a huge blimp. Catching our breath, Tony said "You saved our lives, thanks, dude."

"You keep calling me dude, my name is Rudolph." The no longer anonymous boy said. I wanted to giggle over the fact that he was very old-fashioned, then giggle again with the fact his name was Rudolph.

"Dude's slang, for what you call a friend." The two bonded and shared names, and I couldn't help but smile at it all.

"And what is your name?" Rudolph asked me, looking my way.

"My name is Crystal."

"Such a different name, but lovely nonetheless." He said. I needed to hug this boy, and now.

After we introduced ourselves, we bounced about on the huge blimp, until I realized that it was getting very late. I addressed Rudolph, and he happily flew us home. While on the way, Tony asked Rudolph what was in a car down below.

"Its a green car, a man a woman with the man shaking his arms-"

"OH NO!" We both chimed, "We have to hurry home!" I alarmed him.

We came back home in the nick of time, and we faked our sleeps long enough for Mom and Dad to go to bed. We all gathered in Tony's room and tried to figure out what to do.

"You can stay if you want," Tony offered, which Rudolph took up after looking out the window to see the very same truck that chased us. I said goodnight to both boys and went into my room, throwing myself on the bed. I had such a rush from tonight, and when I looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. I had school tomorrow, and I wasn't going to enjoy waking up that morning.

* * *

Guess who comes into the story next chapter!

Also, guys, I made sure chapter five was longer than the others, since they feel _extremely_ short. Hopefully it'll make up for this.

Thank you again for reviewing and liking! Much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The light that my mother shone on me burned my tender eye sockets from only six hours of sleep. "Come on lazy head!" She eagerly told me as she walked out the door.

I sat up and rubbed my curly q's on the top of my head. "Did last night really happen?" I said quietly to myself. "Of course it did! You shouldn't be this tired if you were out til one, right?" _I was out til one._ I've never been out past my curfew before; not that I had one, since I never went out, but that was still _way_ to late to be flying around the fields of Scotland.

While straightening my hair, I vowed to myself not to leave the house like that ever again, no matter how badly I wanted to hang out with a vampire.

I slipped on a black and blue dress and walked downstairs to grab my keys to head to school. "Oh, your friend is here to drive you to school!" My mom said before I walked out the door. I looked at her strangely and thought to myself. _My friend?_ I opened the door slowly to see who was in charge of my chariot, to see the only person that I've talked to that was mortal here - Jeremy.

He waved me over to his car and I smiled as I told my family goodbye. I got in his car and we drove away.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways," he snickered.

He took one long look at me while he was driving, and I felt his icy glare on me. I turned my head to look at him to meet his eyes.

"You look really tired, what happened last night?" He asked me while focusing his eyes on the road again.

I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him the straight truth either, he would think I was delusional. So I simply said, "I was out late last night."

"Oooo! SCANDALOUS! With who?" He egged on, trying to get more out of me. I nudged him, reassuring him that it was not like that. I was out with a boy, but he was way to young to give it that kind of interpretation.

Once we were at school, I couldn't get my mind over last night. Everything was so surreal. I didn't focus at school that day, which I rarely do. Which was again, another reason I couldn't be going out like that with them.

Later that night, I sat on my bed kicking my feet, waiting anxiously for Tony to get home so we could play with Rudolph. I heard tiny footsteps coming up the stairs, which was my que to jump up and join him. Once we were in his room, Tony opened the trunk in which Rudolph resided. He opened it, only to see a satin blue pillow where he laid his head on last night. He was gone.

Tony was devastated, thinking his only friend here had abandoned him. He hung his head and wouldn't say a word, nor breathe. "I'm sure he has his family to go to," I tried to reassure him, but he wouldn't budge. I stayed there with him, hugging him as he cried silently, knowing his friend has left.

That night, I heard footsteps in Tony's room again. I figured he was having another nightmare, so I went in to go check on him to save Bob and Dottie from doing the trip. Once inside his room, to see Rudolph sitting on Tony's bedside. I rejoiced and brought him to an embrace, which startled him at first, but later wrapped his arms around me in hello.

"Rudolph needs help, so he's going to take me flying again! You want to come?" I starting stepping forward with a smile, but then, I remembered my vow, and dropped my hand. "I can't. This isn't right, we'll get in trouble, Tony!" "Okay then, I'm going to go then. Bye!" _For doing such a thing!_

"Wait! If you're determined to go I can't just let you out by yourself. I'm coming with you, but only as supervision." "Whatever, c'mon!" I wasn't just going to go as supervision, I was secretly going to love going, too. Maybe my mom was right about Scotland bringing out a new me. I was about to go out of the house for the second time in a row, and I know I didn't like waking up yesterday. But, I indulged my temptation as I jumped off our balcony, vampire in hand.

* * *

Well, there's chapter five! I want to try to get Gregory into the story tonight, so it'll leave you with something before school starts tomorrow. But, if my computer service says otherwise, here's this to hold you off.

Happy reading.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wind in my hair was a wonderful, familiar feeling, as I soared about five hundred feet above solid ground. I noticed in Rudolph and Tony's grasp there was a white piece of paper. _Maybe that's what he needed._

We flew over one of Scotland's cemeteries, and I was starting to get excited. I tried not to show it on my face, but I couldn't resist. "We live down there," Rudolph exclaimed. How cliché! But still, it rather suited him.

We sat on a grave and listened to Rudolph's story. He brought us over to figure out whether or not we knew where the stone in the picture Tony drew was. He informed us that it's the Stone of Attamon, and every three hundred years, the Comet Attamon meets with the moon, and with them together they can break the curse of being a vampire and become human. Fascinated by it all, my head propped up on my fist under my chin.

The wind howled and chilled my skin, giving me goosebumps. I didn't even bother going to go change out of my nightgown, I was afraid the two would grow impatient and leave. I brought down the hem of my dress to my knees to cover them, but it would always slip up. Of course I wouldn't have to worry, the boys were too young to find any sort of arousal in my legs.

I heard screeching in the air moments later, and then Tony chimed in, looking up at the sky to figure out what made that noise. I knew they were bats, I know their cry anywhere, but what made me wonder was what they were doing coming to our site. _They can't possibly be-_

"My parents!" _Oh, my._ "You have to hide." "But we're brothers!" Tony said. "They don't know that - go!" I grabbed Tony's hand and brought him behind a large tombstone, but peeked over to watch the reunion. Two of the biggest bats came down and a quick flash of light surrounded them. Then, a man with a raging widows peak and a structured yet stressed face comes down with a woman who had two huge strawberries for hair, and much tighter skin that the man did. _His parents, I presume._

"Mama! Papa!" He shouts, walking over to them. "Rudolph! Thank the stars you are safe!" The mother said, bringing her son to a hug. Her voice was like honey, it wasn't like anything I've heard before.

"My son you must never stray that far away again." The father said sternly. His voice was stronger than the mothers' was.

"I was only taking the road less traveled," Rudolph sheepishly replied.

"You got lost!" The mother shot back soothingly.

"Yoo-Hoo!" I hear, a much more younger voice. A girl in a long red dress and hair like mine sat on the grave we were once sitting on before they arrived.

"Anna!"

"Brother, darling!" She cooed, hugging her sibling.

"You're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker." "I wish."The girl had some sort of spunk, but she was the sweetest thing. Her English was older than Rudolph's, and she appeared younger, despite the fact she was over three hundred years old.

Rudolph turned around, asking his father if he has found the stone. They bickered about not finding it, and how they would soon. I wasn't really paying attention anymore, I was studying the family's features. I couldn't believe I was watching four of them right in front of me.

But then I realized that there were only four in front of me. There was four in the sky, and Rudolph was down here with us. _Where's the other one?_

"Gregory?" The mother asked, looking in our direction, but oblivious of our presence. I turned around to see a guy my age, liberty spikes sprouting from his head, dressed the more modern of the family. He bared his fangs at us, hissing. This ultimately scared Tony, but I was too much in a trance to do anything. He came up closer to me, and I couldn't break my lock with his eyes. They were black, but I sensed something in them, some sort of emotion.

He kept the gaze with me. I felt a gush of wind come and slowly made my gown fly up a tad, _how embarrassing._ The boy didn't look down, but I didn't know if that was the way he was raised, or if my neck seemed more appealing than what was down below.

Suddenly I fall out of my trance and here the father yell "Leave I say! _Ahh!"_ "AHH!" Tony followed, with me chasing him down. All of a sudden, before I could reach the exit to keep up with him, the man who was in the truck last night appeared with weaponry.

"Rookery! Get back!" I heard the father demand, motioning his family towards the catacombs. The so-called Gregory came to me, grabbing my wrist.

"Let go! I need to get my brother!"  
"He'll be fine, now come with me!"

I couldn't say no to his voice. I followed his family into the catacombs, while his father stay outside, warding Rookery away. The man had some sort of revolver, but filled with stakes instead of bullets. When he fired, the stake fell a pathetic foot away from him.

I look out with Anna to see Tony with a cord in his hand, and a wide smile across his face. "The age of chivalry is not yet dead!" She cheers, only to have her mouth covered with her mother's hand, and a motion to go further into home.

I followed the dark family, sitting along side Gregory, yet keeping my distance. I was so captivated by him. He was extremely handsome, you wouldn't guess he was over three hundred. When I watched him, he didn't bother meeting my gaze. Instead, he looked down at the ground, swaying his foot to make dirt patterns on the floor.

I quickly turned away when I heard a loud noise from the other side of the catacombs. I, along with the family, ran to Tony's aide, while Rudolph helped him up to his feet. The duo looked up, and they immediately started running. "Whats going on-" I started to say quietly until a huge firecracker like object came falling down, draping bright light over the mausoleum. The Sackville-Baggs warded away from the dreaded light, but me and Tony stood there in awe.

Once the light died down, the vampires arose from the shadows, and the father was the first to say anything.

"What you did back there was foolish!"

"Foolish, but brave." The mother said afterwards, easing the situation.

Tony then thought it was a wonderful idea to grab ahold of Mr. Sackville-Baggs' necklace. The father quickly grabbed his large, cold hand over Tony's smaller one, and then they drifted off into space.

I looked around the room and met Gregory's eyes again. They were much softer than how he was earlier, and he seemed to get a bit of color in his white skin.

The two come back to Earth, and proclaimed that they both had shared a vision. They start to go on about how they realize that the stone is closer to being found. "I can help!" Tony says, with a gleeful face. The man who I later learn his name is Frederick thanks to Gregory's help turns down his offer harshly. "He has these visions all the time, sir!" I stated, "It could bring you closer to the stone you've ever been." _"NO!" _He shouts, taking me aback, making me hold Tony's hand.

"Frederick she does have a point." The mother says, as her husband's weakness. He gives in and takes us up on our offer. "Help if you can, but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy, or my wrath will be revealed." He says as he closes in on me and Tony, causing us to fall down onto a convenient rock. "Am I clear?" He asks, as we both shake our heads. He cocks his eyebrow at us to emphasise his point, and we shake even harder.

"It's a late hour for mortals to be roaming about. Rudolph, Gregory, take, erm, what were your names again?" The mother asks. "This is Tony, and I'm Crystal" I say while using hand gestures to point out who's who. "Ah, yes, boys, take them home. By the way, my name is Freda." She said everything ever so sweetly, I wondered how a harsh man and a loving woman could tolerate each other, but then I supposed opposites attracted.

Rudolph flew with Tony while I flew with Gregory respectively. They took another route to take care of some "business", while they snickered and flew away in another direction. Gregory took me straight home, but it was more scary going with him.

Rudolph was more of a glider while Gregory did a lot of sharp turns which caught me off guard occasionally. But, instead of holding my hand, he held onto my waist for reassurance.

His scent hypnotized me, causing me to sigh. He chuckled to himself hearing me swoon over just his musk, making me blush out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," He says to me out of the blue. He hasn't talked to me the whole way home, so it was like a gunshot hearing his voice. "I didn't mean to scare you in the cemetery. I just get territorial when someone outside of the family sets foot in there." I laughed to myself. "Its alright, we didn't mean to intrude like that. Your brother needed help with the stone, so he brought us there." Gregory smiled, showing his fangs that glistened with his other teeth. If it weren't possible, I blushed even more than before.

We arrived at my house, and he gently placed me on my balcony and he followed after me. I looked at my nightgown and noticed it was snagged in the stomach from playing in the cemetery. It was my only thing to sleep in, and it was ruined.

"I can fix it for you if you'd like?" He offered. "No, it's fine. This thing was as old as Tony is." I laughed. "What are you going to sleep in then?" "...My underwear I guess." He blushed at the fact, his face became more rosy than it was white.

"Well, then.." He said while choking up a bit. "I think it's best I take my leave." He said as I walked him to the balcony before he left. He still had some color in his face when we met eyes again. "Until the night," He said, his accent heavier than ever. He took my hand into his, and kissed it. His lips were of ice, yet they felt of silk. I didn't know what to do, it was my first kiss. So, I simply flashed him a smile with my whole face. My eyes scrunched up a bit, and my dimples making craters. He blushed even more than before, and then changed into a bat before he took off into the night sky.

It was only eleven, thank goodness, so I could actually get some sleep last night. I was about to close my doors before I took off my gown, but instead, I took it off on the balcony, my skin shining under the moon and the white lace covering me not so modestly shined brighter. I stood there in the wind for a while. Goosebumps, along with other bumps, began to reach their peak as I stood there half-naked for the world to see. I later went inside once I had gotten my feel of Scottish air, and closed my doors. I tucked myself into bed, with a wonderful dream, and the lullaby of a bat's cry.

* * *

The God's have spoken, and Gregory is now in the story line!

Since school starts tomorrow, I don't know if I can update as quickly, what not with homework and marching practice. But, I will try my best to get you a chapter at least once a week.

Thanks for everything, lovelies.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone!

How was y'alls first week of school? Hopefully a lot better than mine. I've been sick along with band practice, and loads of homework. Not fun at all.

But, as promised, I tried to get a chapter to you during the week, so here it is! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why are you not wearing clothes?" My mother asked when she woke me up the next morning. "My nightgown tore." I said in my unintentional angry morning voice. "Oh," was all she could say. "You have been growing a lot lately, go buy yourself a new one after piano practice!" My mom said as she walked out of the room.

I didn't want to go to school, but, I had to. I didn't even bother taking a shower that morning because for whatever reason, I didn't want to wash Gregory's smell off of my body. Being with a boy at night without your parents knowing wasn't good, but I wanted it as a token if he didn't come back that night.

"You smell like sex." Jeremy jokingly said as we drove to school.

"Shut up! I wouldn't even know what it's like." I said, "But I did see a guy last night."

"Oh my God tell me! Who is he? Can I meet him? Is he hot?" He asked me so many questions, but I laughed at them all, not giving a complete answer. I smiled when the thought of Gregory's face came to mind.

"Oh, honey, you've got it bad." He said, laughing at all of my new emotions I've never experienced before sweep me. "At least tell me what his name is?" "...Gregory."

School went by quickly as usual, but I didn't pay any attention in my classes for the _second_ time. I was really slacking off lately, but I couldn't help myself. His face just wouldn't get out of my mind. His occasional blush, his fangs when he cracked the slightest smile. It was too much for me to even think about anything else.

After the long day, I walked over to my new piano teacher's house that was about three minutes away from school, which wasn't going to be fun at all. It's my first class here in Scotland, and judging by the way I was paying attention in class, I had a feeling I wasn't going to do so swimmingly here either.

I walked in to see a woman with a long blue dress, and a white shawl over her. Her hair was a light brown with gray strands pulled up in the tightest bun, and she wore glasses with a strand around her neck if they fell.

"Good afternoon, miss." She said. "My name is Mrs. Reid, I'll be your piano teacher for the hour." She opened up her long, lanky arm that led to a grand piano on the side of the room. "Please, have a seat." I motioned over slowly, still unaware of my new surroundings. I pulled my dress under my bottom and sat down on the cherry wood bench in front of the finely crafted instrument. Mrs. Reid sat down next to me.

"I've heard that you've recently moved here from The States, and you've had lessons before," she said in a tone that ended almost everything with a question. I simply nodded when she spoke.

"Well, there's no difference learning here in sweet ol' Scotland." She said proudly, straightening her posture and doing something similar of a shimmy. "So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

She laid out a piece in front of me; nothing too hard for me to not be able to wing. I pressed the notes slowly to get into the groove. "Go on," she said eagerly, showing her teeth behind her lipstick smile. I huffed, collecting myself. I placed my thin, witch-like fingers upon the keys, and pressed down firmly. My fingers moved like molasses at the beginning, then dried off of the sticky substance and became like jack-be-nimble.

I thought of Gregory as I played. The music was dark and lovely, just as he was. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes, despite the fact that I was supposed to be reading the music. Although I was focused, most of my attention was on him, and it powered the sweet bliss coming from deep inside the instrument's belly.

I stopped my playing where I assumed the end of the song would be, and slowly opened my eyes, only coming to the realization that I didn't play what was written. It was nothing I've learned before today, but it didn't sound bad either. I looked at Mrs. Reid, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her glasses had small drops of saline from where her long eyelashes had touched the lenses. She opened her tiny mouth, only to say, "Whatever is making you play like this, don't loose it."

Much better than school, indeed.

I walked home from piano lessons since I didn't have a ride, thanks to Jeremy's daily carpooling. It was a slight drizzle, but it didn't bother me. My hair was starting to get fuller from the humidity, so I wanted to return home before my curls started to sprout. All of a sudden, a car came around and splashed a puddle of water on to my dress.

"Ugh!" I groaned, the watered down brown color seeping into my white dress. "It can't get any worse," I started to say, until the worse happened and it started pouring. I groaned loudly one last time, and started to run home before I got any more wet.

Once I got home, I peeled the wet clothing off of my body and jumped into the shower, dancing in warmer water. It trickled down my skin slowly, washing away the dirt and rain water. Touching my thin neck, I thought of Gregory yet again. The thought of him sinking his teeth into my vulnerable area; and for whatever reason, I wanted him to open the shower curtain and do it right then and there. No clothes on my body; the dirtiest thought. My cheeks flushed.

I stepped out of the shower and started doubting the thought. I haven't even known the boy for more than twenty-four hours, it should be considered a sin for having those sort of thoughts. I've never had them before, so I was shocked that I started to get them now.

I dried off my hair, and my lion's mane was revealed, engulfing my whole face. I absolutely hated my hair, but I only kept it like this when I was at the house. I'd die if anyone saw it outside of these brick walls.

I walked out of my restroom, looking down at the floor. I brought up my head when I felt my hair dry enough. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a boy a few inches taller than I was, but added height thanks to his hair. _Gregory._

I quickly grabbed the towel off of my head and wrapped it around my half-naked body. His eyes grew large in shock and he looked at the floor from the sudden awkwardness in the room.

"How did you get in? Why did you come?" I asked him, trying to cover myself up in front of the boy. "You forgot to lock your door," He said walking towards me a bit. "You came in through the front door? My parents could have seen you!" I said, backing up with his advance. "Don't be silly, I flew." He replied in a tone that made me sound like I asked a stupid question. "But I came because I had something for you."

Something, _for me?_ That couldn't be. I cocked my eyebrow at him, to make sure I heard him correctly. He nodded in an odd way, his head to the side and a smile with shut eyes. His eyes seemed to smile along with his perfect lips.

"You have to close your eyes when I give it to you. But, you won't need that anymore." He said flatly, pointing his finger to the only thing shielding my innocence. "M-my towel?" I asked, voice cracking from the thought of dropping it in front of him. I know I was almost naked in front of him earlier on accident, and purposefully the night before, hoping he saw me under the moonlight. But, knowing that he was going to look at me for real made my stomach do somersaults.

"Don't worry, I'll close my eyes, too." He said sweetly. He gave me one of his smiles that made me melt inside. "Alright then," I said uneasy, but still dropped the towel anyway. I felt something go over my body, silky and thin. I opened my eyes and saw a new nightgown covering my body. It was a dark red color with black lace tracing the hem and the neckline. I turned around in the mirror and saw myself. It made my hair look exceptionally sunny looking. _My hair!_

I shrieked as I grabbed the towel that I had dropped on to the floor, and coiled it around my hair, despite the fact that he had already seen the monstrosity that sat upon my head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice concerned about my sudden outburst. "It's my hair, it's not the best thing in the world to show to people." "

But why are you covering it up! If it's a part of you, there's no way that it's 'not the best'" He proclaimed confidently. I looked back up at him, startled from the words that had escaped his mouth.

"As much as I appreciate your compliment, Gregory, I'd have to disagree with you."

"And as much as you disregard it, I'll have to disagree with _you_." He said back sharply. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around into the mirror. "Look at yourself," he said as he looked at me. I noticed that I could see his reflection, too, and his eyes were looking at mine through the reflection. "Why do you disagree with me, dear?" _He called me dear._

"I've never heard the words before, so I wouldn't know." I said, looking down at my reflection, down to his hands that cupped the sides of my arms. "No guy has ever said it to me before, so I assumed that it wasn't true."

"But look at yourself!" He said softly, shaking me a bit to draw my attention back to myself. "Maybe you're just so beautiful they're scared to talk to you." He suggested, which could have been reasonable. But, I downed myself, and disagreed again silently by merely shaking my head. He turned me around and I brought my up my head to meet his eyes that came up to my forehead. "I'm glad they never did, because if they did, they might have taken you away from me."

He looked at me dead in the eyes when he told me that, and my face wasn't even a color of flesh anymore. He gave me a half-smile that showed his fangs slightly. I looked up at him longingly, and he nodded his head once as if asking for permission. I nodded back, not knowing what he was implying.

Then, his hands traced from my arms to the back of my neck, and the small of my back. _What is going on!_ He tilted his head to his right ever so slightly, and my head seemed to do the same. Our lips met in a fiery reunion, as if they're supposed to be glued there. My body temperature rose as I intertwined my body with his cold one. There was no space between us, and we kept squeezing each other to get closer than the previous second.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, and the coldness shocked me, making me gasp and making a small entrance for his long, snake-like tongue to slide through. I danced an ancient dance with him as we continued to feel each others backs. I didn't want to let go of his lips. My first kiss, with Gregory, splendid. Absolutely splendid.

Air was later a needed element, and we broke our heated kiss. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. We both laughed to put air into our lungs.

"Thank you for my nightgown." I said softly, not wanting to make any outbursts to disturb the serenity in the air.

"You're welcome," he replied, pushing pieces of my hair behind my ear.

"So, no other guy can tell you that now. Only me, correct?" He asked me, holding my hands in his, walking backwards towards the balcony.

"Of course."

He smiled the biggest I had ever seen him smile, and we stood out in the moonlight. He kissed me again, but not as long. His lips were sweet, of _cows blood_, but I didn't mind it. In fact, I liked it. A lot.

"I'll be seeing you, dear." He said as he stepped up on the balcony stone railing. I smiled at him, at a loss of words. He gave me his famous smile, and he fell backwards.

I touched my new nightgown that he had gotten me. It didn't feel like any other fabric I've touched before. It smelled like him from when he brought it over. It was much darker than what I usually wear, but I looked so nice in the deeper color. It made my softer attributes more fair.

I didn't bother closing my doors when I went inside. Half of me hoped that he would come in through the door in the middle of the night and he would sleep next to me. Also, the air was always a lovely substitute of a fan.

I went into bed, and felt my body warm up from the sheets, and the sudden fact that I had a boyfriend. A vampire boyfriend, for that matter. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep, only to wake up into a new life where everything would change.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Happy morning!

So, yesterday we had a football game, and thanks to the marching band's obligation to go, I wasted my Saturday by watching us loose terribly by 14-43. We did amazing though, but that's not the point.

We found a little baby bat hiding in our band hall, and all I was thinking about was "Gregory!" I would have taken a picture, but my phone was always on flash, and I didn't want to disturb him.

So, since I'm extremely sore from last night, and don't have to go anywhere today, I figured why not bless my readers with another chapter? :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

The past week was amazing to say the least. Gregory would make sure to stop by every day, even if it was just for a small while. We'd talk, steal kisses, and rendezvous at night with flights to Scotland's rolling hills to lay under the moon. It was lovely, being with him. It brought out a whole new me, just like Mom hoped for.

Along with these splendid, sleepless nights, also came consequences. I would only get about four hours of sleep at night, and my grades were suffering for it. They were low C's, which wasn't failing, but compared to the A honor roll I've had all my life, there was a noticable slip.

"A 70, Crystal? Really? I thought math was your favorite subject!" My mom shouted when my progress report came in through the mail.

"I know, I've just been really stressed, lately." I said in my defense, but in a hushed tone, not to upset my mother.

"I-I just don't get it," she kept on. "How could all of a sudden once we move to Scotland, you start goofing off with your grades!" Her arms flailing in the air. I could only look down, not daring to meet her daggers.

"It's your last year of school, Crys" Her voice now soothing. "I don't want your grades slipping for God-knows-what."

She cupped her hand under my chin, and she picked up my head to make me look at her caramel colored eyes.

"You look awful." She bluntly said, her face scrunched. I blinked, touching my face. I never wore makeup, so my sleep deprivation was sucking the elasticity and youth away from my face. It would be easy telling her I wasn't sleeping; but what excuse do I have to tell her what I do instead of sleep? I couldn't tell her the truth, so I remained quiet.

It stayed silent like that for a couple of minutes, Dottie's hand still holding my face. She finally broke the silence with the most scariest sentence I've ever heard.

"Do you want to move back?"

The hair on my arms and back stood up from the thought, and my throat became dry. I stood up, starting to shout at my mother for even saying such a thing. How much I loved it here, that I didn't want to go back. She stood back in shock, her eyes wide, not knowing what to do about my outburst.

"Crystal!" She screamed at me, holding my arms in the same place Gregory held me nights before, and I froze. I stood there, and looked into my mother's warm, concerned eyes. My mouth was slightly open in an "O", and I choked on my words as they tried to escape. I didn't know how to explain myself, so I did the only thing that I could do when my words became superfluous; I cried.

I poured out all of my emotion in front of her, bawling at nothing. She pulled me in for a hug, but not as a comfort, but more for support, since I became weak in the knees. She held me tighter, telling me to let everything out. I didn't know what came over me exactly, but being in my mother's arms seemed to ease all the emotion away.

Dottie thought it would be a good idea if Jeremy came over and helped me study. I agreed to the idea, and washed my face before he came. Seeing Jeremy after whole fiasco earlier would be good for me. Plus, the homework that I was assigned _needed_ to be done.

He arrived about fifteen minutes later, and we headed up stairs and cracked open our history book.

"You're seeming to pay a lot more attention now that I'm helping you." He laughs, sharpening his pencil.

"Well, you make it easier than the teacher does. He's really monotone." I say smiling.

I was glad Jeremy came over today. We were hours into studying, and I was already caught up with what I've lost all the time I've been at school. He was a real help, and I was really grateful that he was one of my friends. He was one of the few things that I benefited from Scotland.

"So, tell me," He starts to say, closing his book and adjusting himself on my bed. I turned towards him, unaware of what he was going to say.

"Somethings' bothering you, I can tell." His face was serious for once. I shuddered.

"It's Gregory, isn't it?"

_He was good._

I nodded and he asked me what was wrong, shifting his body towards me so we could feel more secluded.

"I've been out with him for a while. He's my first boyfriend, and I don't know if I'm going overboard with him or not." I quietly stated, my hands in my lap, looking down. "I've never been this distracted because of a boy before."

"Then that means there's something different about him."

"But I can't let him get in the way, no matter how much I care for him."

Jeremy started to crawl over to me on the bed, and wiped a tear that was trickling down my cheek. I haven't even realized that I was crying until he did that. He hugged me and whispered. "That's your decision to make. Figure out what's more important to you now."

I remained the way I was, taking in his familiar scent of spearmint and sandalwood. My arms were dead by my sides as his blonde hair fell in front of my face, covering part of my vision. I finally brought up my arms to hug him, and the embrace became tighter and closer.

He pulled away and looked at me, holding me by my bony shoulders.

"When do I get to meet him?" He questions, cocking an eyebrow.

"In time," I giggled, bringing him back in for another warm hug. "In time."

Jeremy left soon after, and Gregory was going to come and take his spot. I paced the floor and twiddle my thumbs. I took Jeremy's advice to heart, seriously contemplating about what was more important to me at the moment: school or Gregory.

He flew in moments later quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck softly, bidding me hello. I smiled down at the ground, coy with his actions.

But then I remembered the subject of the night.

"Gregory, can you sit down on the bed with me? I'd like to share something with you."

"Yes, dear." He replied in that thick accent that I swooned over. I absolutely loved it when he called me _dear_. But I had a sickening feeling that he wasn't going to call me that any time soon.

I ushered him over to the bed, and I took his cold hands into my tiny warm ones. I stared into his eyes before I began to speak, and tried hard not to get lost in them when he did his magic trick of smiling with them.

"So, I realized that my grades in school aren't some to be proud of," I started as I tried my hardest to keep my voice from getting shaky. He had an apologetic face.

"I fixed them earlier today though, so that shouldn't be a problem anymore."

His face lit up with excitement.

_Dear Lord I'm going to miss that smile._

"So, I think that my grades were low because I wasn't getting enough sleep, and I wasn't getting enough sleep because I've been out with you almost every night." I blurted out softly, trying to get the words out quickly so they wouldn't burn my tongue.

His face dropped again, and he looked down at his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Crystal." He started, "I didn't mean to pull you away from your studies."

He refused to look at me. I wanted him to look at me, just so I could look at him. I didn't know how long I had, but he was sucking that time up.

"I fixed it now, but I don't want something that close to happen again." I choked, holding back tears so he wouldn't have to hear my monstrous cries. "So I think that I shouldn't see you for a while to focus more."

_'There. I finished it.'_ I thought to myself.

Gregory was a statue for what felt like eternities. I loved him being there by me, but with him having this sort of emotion wasn't flying with me.

He suddenly stood up to his six-foot potential, and started walking towards the balcony. While saying to me without looking, "Who knows if we'll have _awhile_. The comet is near, and I don't know how long _awhile _is for you." He spat.

I couldn't believe he was leaving already. He was being as rude as the night I met him. He didn't even bother compromising with me, agreeing on when we could see each other. But no, he just got up and decided to leave.

I chased after him, telling him not to leave yet. We were both on the balcony, arguing about our situation. The Scotland wind was picking up my gown and hair, making it dance along my skin.

I held his hand back, making him turn his head sharply at me, looking at me with pure disgust. "Please tell me you'll come back," I asked, hot tears already rolling down my face.

His eyes were the coldest I've ever seen them and merely said "I hope you graduate." With that, he fell off the balcony, without a trace.

_What have I done._

I sat on the balcony with my hands through my hair, and cried my ugliest. The wind was turning my tears to the left of me instead of straight down, and my hair and gown were going in all sorts of directions. I could feel my dress go above my waist, showing my panties. I didn't even care who was looking, if there was anyone to look. I looked up at the newly September moon, and it was full, with a bat's shadow.

Knowing that Gregory was safe, I gathered up all of my strength to pull myself up and walk inside. I closed the doors, and calmed my crying down to occasional sniffles.

I had no idea why he took my words so harshly. I didn't say I wanted to break up with him, I just needed time to focus on school. He was a teenager, he should know that. But, by the way he acted, it felt like in his language I have broken us up.

I curled up into bed, smelling the nightgown he gave me which miraculously still had his scent on it. I sighed and breathed heavily, staring up at the ceiling and blinking my wet eyes; and for whatever reason, that night was the night I didn't sleep at all.


	10. Chapter 9

OHMYGODIHATESCHOOL.

But enough about me. Here's another chapter.

**Warning: Contains Sexual Content. Read At Your Own Risk.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The week after Gregory and I's fight wasn't one for the record books. I seemed to get less sleep once he was gone, I couldn't play piano beautifully anymore, and I wouldn't have conversations with anyone. The only improvement from my misery were my grades. They sky rocketed to grades that were higher on my account.

I had nothing better to do or to think about, so class was my only focus.

It felt like Texas again.

I needed something to repair and distract myself from Gregory, so I picked up my phone and called Jeremy.

"Hey, Crys"

"Hey, can you come over?"

He laughs his famous laugh and agrees.

Jeremy was the only one that I could talk to on a serious note with Gregory. My mom didn't know that I was dating yet, because she would want him over for dinner, which was definitely out of the question; and Tony was too young for me to vent to him about my vampire-boyfriend troubles, so Jeremy was the perfect mix to tell.

"So, how are you holding up?" He asks in a comforting voice, taking out my personal bucket of Ben and Jerry.

"I'm managing," I lied. I didn't like lying to him, but I didn't want him to worry about me. But, his best friend intuition would soon kick in.

He stared at me for a while, letting out a huge sigh while churning his Phish Food. He sat down the tub on my nightstand and looked at me with his icy blue eyes.

"I'm going to ask you again," He started, "Are you doing alright?"

_He got me._

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't fake my happiness anymore. He crossed his legs and got into therapy mode. I vented to him for what felt like hours, and he'd nod his head occasionally. He wouldn't speak, he just listened. He listened to me complaining that I was sleep deprived from missing him, and how I wasn't enjoying myself like how I was before.

I finally stopped talking and looked down at my melted Cherry Garcia. It was quiet for just a second until he finally gave me his response.

"I don't think straying away from him is what you need. What you need is to go see him."

Well didn't _I_ feel stupid.

I smiled, knowing that I needed to see him - that I was _going_ to see him. The only thing that scared me was that he would still be angry at me and shoo me away. But, if it was to bring us together again, I was willing to take that risk.

"I would drive you if you'd like, but I don't know where he lives," Jeremy offered, packing up his things to leave.

"Hey, I have my car. Plus, I don't want you to steal him."

He laughed, since he did think he was attractive. I've showed him pictures of him before, since he miraculously comes out in them. But, of course, that wasn't the main reason I wanted him to drive me.

Nightfall arrived, and I put on a red, pleated dress, black stockings and applied mousse in my hair. I learned to embrace my curls, but only around him. The way he'd tangle his fingers in them would make my heart melt, I couldn't keep them away from him.

I grabbed my coat and walked out to the balcony. It was freezing, and it was only September. Goosebumps were already making its peak on my skin, but the cold wasn't going to stop me from seeing him.

I sat on the edge of the balcony, spit into my hands, and rubbed them together. I eased myself off of the balcony, grasping onto the trellis that was conveniently there. I slowly held onto the metal bars with twisted vines, inching my way down. I would have taken my car, with a simple ten minute drive, but, I didn't want to risk waking up my parents and Tony.

Finally making my way to solid ground, and brushed off my dress from the dying leaves and forget me not petals. I crossed my arms and started my thirty minute walk to the cemetery.

The nipping wind wasn't to my liking, and with every step the wind got harder. It was as if the wind was trying to push me back to my house, telling me to go back. I ignored the call, and kept on walking until I reached the cemetery.

My fingers were almost frost-bitten, and my nose had turned the color of cherries. I shivered, walking towards the catacombs. Stopping dead in my tracks, I see my beloved pacing the cemetery grounds, biting at his thumb.

I hid behind one of the tombstones, watching his pearly skin glisten under the moonlight. God, he was beautiful, even when distressed. But distressed about what?

I leaned forward to get a better look at him, until a _snap_ from a broken stick echoed around the eerie place. His advanced hearing made him turn his head sharply, searching for his intruder.

_Maybe if I don't make any noise, he won't find me. _

He sniffed around as if he were a dog, and then his face relaxed.

"Crystal, you can come out now."

_How'd he find me?_

I stepped out behind the tombstone, bearing my head down, not wanting to meet his gaze for once. I didn't want to see his boiling face, but he caught me off guard, and started running towards me. At first I thought he was going to swing at me, daring to step foot in his 'house'. But instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close.

He was hugging me.

Taken aback from this sudden action, I then wrapped my arms around him soon after, taking in his intoxicating scent. He pulled away to give me one of the most passionate kisses he's ever bestowed upon me. Breaking the kiss, he huffed into my ear "I missed you."

I felt like crying in his arms right then and there, but I was wiser than that. I told him that I missed him as well, and I went on my tiptoes to kiss his sweet lips that I yearned for.

"I've been so lost without you, I haven't been sleeping, and I couldn't get you out of my mind-"

"You're telling me! I bit a person today!"

"You did!" I said in shock, but nonetheless, I shook of the fact. At least he got his fill of blood.

With the cold breeze and Gregory's cold skin, I started to shiver. He rubbed his thumbs over my goosebumps, and asked me if he wanted him to take me home. I nodded my head smiling, as we flew up into the sky.

I wasn't used to the cold weather early in the year, so I was scared that I'd catch something from how poorly I dressed. I sneezed into my coat arm, and my eyes red. I was for once waiting for our flight to end.

Some time later we finally managed to make it to my house, and entered my bathroom. Dressing out of my clothes into my nightgown, I checked myself in the mirror. I was coming down with something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I pulled my cheeks to try to get some blood flowing into them, but they remained sallow.

I walked out to see Gregory still here, sitting on my bed. He looked my way when I stepped out of the restroom and stood up, walking towards me. He took my hands and kissed them with his cool lips.

"I'm really sorry about everything again," he says in an apologetic tone. I nodded, giving him forgiveness.

"You could oppose to the idea if you're uncomfortable with it, but allow me to up for my absence." He said deeply, his words sitting like molasses.

Oblivious to what he was saying, I naïvely agreed. Suddenly, those cold, memorable lips crashed into mine, creating a symphony of emotion welling up inside of me. He's never kissed me like this before, but I didn't want him to stop. We slowly began to sit down and lean backwards onto my bed, so we were laying down while moving our lips back and forth.

My body temperature was escalating quickly as he began to hover over my smaller body. He was like a dark giant compared to my fairer appearance. Our lips continued to dance as he lowered himself on me, and broke the kiss to trail off to my neck. I gasped for air when he kissed it so tenderly. His hot breath against my cool skin sent me in shock.

I then felt a bulge up against my thigh, and my eyes widened with amazement. I knew what it was, but I never thought meet this sort of feeling so early.

He nipped at my neck with his fangs, soft enough not to break the skin. My hands trailed off to his back, where I grabbed ahold of his jacket, feeling a burning sensation inside my core.

He got off of me and looked me in the eyes. His were filled with lust, and judging his facial expression, so were mine. He motioned his hands to the buckle of his belt, and he looked at me for approval. I gave him my answer with a heated kiss, and he began to undo his pants, without breaking our seal.

Before I knew it his manhood saluted me, sticking out of his zipper. I got on my knees to meet face to face with his friend down south. I didn't know what I was doing, so I touched the very top with the tip of my fingers. He sighed deeply, telling me that I was going in the right direction. I cautiously grabbed ahold of his whole package, and slowly started moving my hand.

I picked up the pace, looking up at him the entire time. His face was filled with ecstasy and pure enjoyment, but he looked a bit bothered. I looked back down, and had a sudden instinct to lay my tongue on it.

"..!"

His expression was priceless, and I knew I had to continue what I was doing. I dropped my hands from himself and positioned my mouth over him. I licked the top and he was growling deep inside his chest. My heart raced as I began to enclose my mouth around him, earning a more vocal response. I moved back and forth, swirling my tongue around his member.

He began to say my name in a hushed tone. I brought my hands to hold my hair as I went faster. All of me felt dirty. I _shouldn't_ be feeling like this. But, the sick side of me wanted me to feel even dirtier.

He brushed my hands away from my hair and replaced them with his own. He was now in control of me and pushing me up and down him faster than I ever was. I closed my eyes, relishing the moment.

_Was I doing a good job?_ I had no idea. I'd listen to the girls back in school and hear about their naughty nights and how they did their "tasks". I never thought I'd be using those useless tips, but Gregory seemed to love them.

His panting became louder, and more animalistic. For whatever reason I was getting scared. They never told you the details in Sex Ed, so I had no idea if this was supposed to be happening or not.

"Crystal!" He shouted loudly, making me want to go faster. I was starting to get a headache from the lack of air. But, if my Gregory was enjoying himself, air could wait.

"I'm coming!" He softly screamed, giving a few more thrusts into my mouth. _Coming? What does that mean?_

Suddenly, hot fluid fell from his opening, and had an awful taste of lemons. The smell was atrocious, and it seeped from my mouth and the aroma leaked from my eyes and nostrils.

_Oh. He means ejaculate._

I spat out everything onto the floor, and coughed from my surprise drink. His expression of lust quickly changed to concern as he came over to me, rubbing my back with his hand.

"I'm sorry, Crystal!" He said, trying to make the situation better. I kept on coughing up the gooey, white substance. I know it wasn't his fault, it was mainly mine for not being well-educated in the slang.

I finished coughing, but the taste still lingered in my mouth. After many sorries, I hushed him with a kiss, which he gladly returned. I waved him goodbye, and ran straight into my restroom.

I brushed my teeth four times to get the awful taste from my mouth. It was one of the most erotic, yet nastiest things I've ever done in my life. I didn't know what to think of it as new emotions started to take toll. I wasn't as innocent as I was before, and I wasn't sure if I was okay with that or not.

I left my doors open that night, to get rid of his scent from my room so my mom wouldn't catch onto anything. Underneath my downy blankets, I looked out the window to hear my sweetheart's bat cry. I smiled and closed my eyes; and even the cool Scottish air wouldn't chill the warmth I had that night.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone!

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I missed school today since I have two doctors appointments today. So, I figured in my spare time, another chapter? It's not the best, but hopefully someone will beg to differ. I'll post soon. 3

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up that next morning with butterflies soaring in my stomach, and fly out of my mouth. Seeing Gregory was exactly what I needed, but last nights' events were rather unexpected.

My first sexual encounter, and it all happened so quickly. I touched my lips that were tainted and marked by Gregory. What we did last night would upset my parents and scar Tony if they found out. I couldn't let it happen again, so I banned myself from doing _that_ activity again.

I walked into my restroom and my reflection shocked me. I haven't been feeling well, but I had no idea my appearance wasn't doing so great, either. I looked terrible. My eyes were losing their life, and my skin wasn't as sun-kissed.

I shook it off as post-sickness, and snuck into my mom's restroom to use her make up. I didn't know what to use, she had so much stuff. I picked up a tube of lipstick, and twisted it up to see the color of Rudolph's eyes.

"What are you doing?" I hear a soft voice question from behind me. I turn around to see Dottie with her arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

"..I need help." I simply said, receiving a chuckle from my mother. She walked over, shaking her head. Sitting down, she took the lipstick from my grasp, and started to put the cap on it.

"First off, you don't need this junk, your lips are fine the way they are."

I smiled, knowing that she was right.

She opened a compact with a gold palette inside, and swept a brush across it, making sunny minerals hug the bristles. She touched the brush to the apples of my cheeks, and applied it softly, making my cheeks tickle.

"So, why exactly are you going through my make up bag?" She asks, still brushing the powder.

"I think I've lost my color." Was all I could say, not knowing how to put my condition.

"Well you have looked a bit paler lately," She trailed off, trying her best not to insult her daughter.

She took out a tube of black mascara, and dipped it in and out to make sure she had enough liquid.

"Close your eyes." She said as I did so, not knowing what she was going to do. I felt her hand brush up against my face really quick, but then she quickly pulled back.

"You're freezing," she exclaimed as she gently placed her hand on my face again, and started pulling at my eyelashes.

"I've felt sick lately, I think it's because of the weather."

_Oh no. _What if I just blew it and she wondered why I've been outside to even get sick? I still had my eyes closed so she could put my make up on. I couldn't tell if she was giving me a look of confusion or anger. I was just waiting for her to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Well, it is colder here, isn't it?"

_Phew._

"All you wear is dresses, Crys. Maybe we should buy you some warmer clothes. How does that sound?"

I seemed to weasel my way out of an interrogation, and I get new clothes. I was completely okay with this.

"Okay, you're all done!" My mother cheered as she slapped her hands on her lap, standing up to walk out of the bathroom. "I'll be in the car!"

I looked towards the mirror and examined myself. My face felt heavier, but I looked like myself again.

* * *

When I came home it was the time that the Sackville-Baggs' were starting to roam about. I walked into my room, bags in tow, and saw Tony and Rudolph sitting impatiently on my bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, throwing my bags on the floor to walk towards them.

"We need to continue looking for the stone, Crystal." Rudolph said, his face a bit worried.

"He needs our help since I have visions, and I know you want to come with us to see _Gregory._" Tony said, making a kissy face when stating my beloved's name.

I blushed at the thought, but it quickly faded. I had completely forgotten about the stone. They really needed to find it, and here we were, fooling around every night when they obviously needed to find something very important to them. I was too distracted to understand what the stone exactly did, but I knew that it was their first priority before playing.

"We should go while it's still night out," Rudolph said, opening the french doors. Tony followed while I was right behind them. We held either of Rudolph's hand's and we were off into the night.

We made to the cemetery to find the rest of the Sackville-Bagg's pacing, waiting for our return.

"Good, you've returned safely." Frederick stated.

We huddled with the family, talking about where we might find the stone.

"Young Von was on the shores of Scotland, inside a certain cave from being washed up. I believe that would be a place to search next."

Everyone nodded their heads, and were getting set to go off for the stone. Frederick, Freda and Anna flew by themselves in their bat form, while Rudolph took Tony, and I with Gregory.

During our flight Gregory wouldn't say a word. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't even breathe. I know he was distressed about finding the stone, but I didn't think it would knock off all of his communication.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, not wanting to make it completely awkward when breaking the silence.

"I'm just afraid we won't find it.." His voice shaky. I could sense the worry in his voice. It wasn't like him at all, and it started to worry me.

"We have a long time until the comet get's here.."

_That's not the point!"_ He barked at me.

Where did all that worry go? It blossomed into anger, and his eyes bore into my skin. I started to feel from concerned to frightened, that he might drop me from saying whatever offended him.

He shook his head, and took my hand out of his and tucked me under his arm, telling me to shut up. I did so, still a bit scared from how he looked at me.

"This stone means so much to my family, Crystal, but it also means a lot to me. It's the one thing that keeping us from being together forever safely. So please, be quiet and let me hold you."

_What did he mean by safely?_

We finally reached the beaches of Scotland, and his family told us to look on the sands while they examined the cave itself. Walking around, we got on all fours and dug our hands into the cold sand.

Hours went by, and we haven't gotten close to finding the stone. I took a break and looked out into the full moon, shining against the North Sea. The cool breeze made the water ripple, and I was thankful that I bought warmer clothes earlier that day.

My new jeans were already becoming worn from being on my knees for about three hours. I didn't need to be getting sick again, but I didn't have my excuse to be close to Gregory. Then again, if he did have the time to do so, his nose was deep in the sand, trying to find their precious.

"Crystal! I think I found something!" He shouted, his digging more maniacal than before. I hurried over to where he resided, and kneeled down next to him. He brought up a small wooden box covered in grit. Dusting it off, he began to lift the latch that let us know if our night of searching would end.

"Crystal," He said, giving my attention towards him.

"Together?"

That was the only word I needed to know what he wanted, and I placed my hand on one of the corners of the box.

"Alright, one, two.." His arm shaking from anticipation.

"Three!" We flung the box open to look inside.

We looked inside, to find red velvet placed all around, but all that was in there was a mocking absence, since nothing was inside.

In anger, Gregory threw the box across the beach, and laid his head in his palms in defeat. I kissed his temple, dying inside that he was upset, but couldn't do anything about it. We stayed sitting on the cold, painful sand, hoping that there was better luck inside the cave; and that night, I could have sworn that I heart a vampire cry.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:**

Hello, everyone!

This chapter is a here to take up space, for now. But I think I can manage working some significance around it. This chapter also has _some_ suggestive material, but nothing too vulgar. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

* * *

Chapter 11

I've been in the routine of going out to search than having alone time with Gregory. The comet was coming in two weeks, and every second of the night was precious. I've adapted the lifestyle of an insomniac from it, and strangely, nothing in my life had altered.

I had to wear make up though to hide the bags under my eyes. I didn't care how I looked, but I know if I had a picture taken or had to go out in public, I would regret if I didn't. I wouldn't wear a lot, but still, enough to make me feel synthetic.

I decided to take a break today and have some fun before I had to go out to hunt again. I called Jeremy to go out on the town. It was really my first time going out, since Gregory couldn't do the offers.

I put on a pink, a-lined dress and slipped on some white ballet flats. I know my mom wanted me to dress warmer, but the sun was really high up today, and it should reach about eighty degrees today, which would be a nice change from the harsh temperatures. Plus, I was tired of wearing the jeans. My legs needed to breathe.

Stepping out of my room, Dottie glanced at me, telling me good morning, then did a double take.

"Crystal, what did I tell you about wearing warmer clothes?" She asked, putting down her knife, hand on her hip.

"It's warmer outside, today." I said, turning my body completely towards her. She looked down at the food she was making for breakfast, and sighed.

"Alright," She shrugged, returning to her cooking.

I merrily skipped, and said I'd be back before sunset. Jeremy was already waiting in his Red Kia. I walked on the gravel outside, and we drove out of my castle to the markets.

"So, what do you have planned, today?" I asked, smoothing my dress out.

"I want to go get some breakfast for sure, and then I want to go to a farmers market. They a bunch of cool things, and they're only opened on the weekends." He said while smiling.

I smiled in response, even though he couldn't see me. I sat and looked out the window to see the sights. I realized that everywhere we drove was somewhere that Gregory's family and I had searched. Not an area untouched by me and my second family.

_I guess I do get out a lot._

"We're here!" Jeremy exclaimed as he parked his car in front of a café. I stepped out, and walked inside with him. It was a cute little place, very quaint. Their waiters seemed quirky, and the decor matched the vibe.

Holding my hands in front of me, I looked at the menu written in chalk above the kitchen. Jeremy ordered one of everything on the menu, which seemed to frustrate the cashier, and I simply ordered an english muffin.

"This place really _is_ good!" Jeremy said, his face full of croissant.

I giggled as I broke off a bit of my muffin, popping it in my mouth.

Jeremy was such a pig, he'd eat like this in school, too. I was amazed by how small he was, and he never liked to work out. I called it luck and laughed when he started to choke from eating to fast.

It was nice coming out like this. I traced my finger along the ring of my water-glass, and contemplated.

It would be nice coming like this with Gregory some times. But, due to his vampire status, we couldn't. He's always complained how he'd like to take me on an actual date than staying at my house at three in the morning, but, it would have to do.

"Alright, I'm full!" He yawned, rubbing his stomach.

I laughed, knowing that his statement was, in fact, a lie. He was going to get hungry again once he saw all the food at the market.

"Let's get a move on!" He said, merrily skipping out the door. "I want to see if there's any cute guys!"

I took one last sip of my water, left a nice tip for the waiter, and headed out the door.

Once at the market, just as predicted, he saw the fresh produce. My hand in his, he hurried over to the vendors. I bought some fresh apples, since Gregory said he liked the taste of it when he was human. Once we find the stone and he changes, I wanted a treat waiting for him.

I realized that Gregory was all I was thinking about that day. Despite that I was here with Jeremy, I couldn't shake the thought. His eyes, the way he holds my arms. _That one night._

I looked over my shoulder to see Jeremy, flirting with a boy with raven feathers for hair. I giggled, clutching the bag that held my fruit.

Looking up at the sky, I realized that the burning orange sun was falling over the hills, and I needed to get home in time to go hunting. Dashing out of the market, I grabbed Jeremy by the arm and hauled him to the car to drive me home.

"Hey! I didn't get his number yet!"

* * *

On the way home I watched the sun take away my precious moments of searching. All of a sudden, Jeremy started to speak.

"I had a real fun time with you today," He started, his accent heavy.

I turned towards him, my yellow hair flipping around my face. _Did I hear him right?_

"We haven't hung out like this in a long time, without any drama." He smiled, finally looking towards me.

"Yeah," I say slowly, "We never do this. I had a lot of fun, Jeremy."

"I look forward to this again," He declared, pulling up to my driveway.

"But next time, _you_ pick" Cocking his eyebrow at me, with all of his flamboyance in it.

Laughing, I kissed his cheek and bided him goodbye, waving as he drove away safely. I placed the bag of apples on the kitchen counter and rushed upstairs to take a shower to wash the grime away.

Standing still while the water went down my naked body, I softly gathered my hair, wringing it out. I felt my silky hair become spaghetti under my hands, and I tousled them underneath the water stream.

Humming softly, I washed my body, being patient as ever to get clean. With a sudden slip, my loofah fell from my grasp and on to the floor, my hand still in place, right above my breast.

For what ever reason, I didn't take my hand away. In fact, I motioned it closer to my chest, feeling myself.

I've never participated in the act of masturbation, it just wasn't something I normally did. But something sparked in me that made me touch myself in my naughty places.

Softly moaning, trailing my hand to my lower region, I closed my eyes and rubbed. Sighing, feeling myself even more, the hot water fell over me, making my body feel like that one night with Gregory.

I then realized why I was touching myself. I wasn't doing it because it felt good to me, I was doing it because it's what I want Gregory to do to me.

_'Get that thought out of your head!'_ I thought to myself, yanking my hands away from my aching body.

_'You swore off of it, so don't go back on your word!'_

"No matter _how_ badly I want it," I said aloud, letting the beating water echo throughout the bathroom.

Suddenly I heard a whoosh on the other side of the door, and the dastardly creaking that my french doors made.

_Speak of the devil._

I cut my shower short and turned off the water, bringing it to a dramatic halt. I pulled the shower curtain open, towelling my body off as fast as I could. I thanked my lucky stars that I had clothes in the restroom already, since I didn't want another incident like last time to happen.

Throwing on my jeans and a black shirt, I turned off the light in my restroom and walked outside, to see Gregory sitting on my bed waiting patiently, just as expected.

"Hi, darling," I said sweetly, skipping over to him.

"Hello!" He cheered, wrapping my arms around my waist and kissed me.

This kiss was different though, it had more of a spark than it usually did, which I didn't mind. I pressed harder into his lips to meet his expectation.

I broke the kiss and unraveled myself from his lanky arms.

"I'll just be a minute, I just have to put on some shoes," I told him, heading towards my closet.

"That won't be necessary," He said. I heard his boots _clack_ on my wooden floors, letting me know he was walking towards me.

He picked me up from behind and began to swing me around in his arms.

"Gregory!" I squealed, not wanting to be put down anytime soon.

After a few more twirls he placed me back on my feet, and held me by the arms like he always did. The smile on his face was genuine, which meant he had something really important to tell me.

_A huge smile, not going hunting today, aha!_

"Gregory, did you find the stone?" I asked with hope in my voice.

His smile fell a tad, but brought it back very quickly.

"No," He started, his voice a bit sadder. "But we can always push that off until tomorrow." His voice more joyous.

I pursed my lips and gave him a look of curiosity.

"What are you going on about?"

"The others are going out instead, so I figured we can have some time to ourselves tonight like we did before the search. Just like ol' times," He cheered, pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, the thought bringing a smile to my face.

"Oh, and Crystal,"

"Yes, dear?"

"Happy Birthday."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

Hi, everyone!

You're probably wondering why I'm posting so quickly, and REALLY EARLY. Well, today is my birthday. (HOORAY!) And I'll be away from my computer all day. So, I figured why not give _you_ a present, and give you another chapter!

This chapter has some birthday fun in it, so please **read at your own risk.**

My lemons are horrible. Bwah.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Happy Birthday."

I opened my eyes to process what he had just said. I looked at the clock, which read 12:02, and I gave him a toothy grin. It was my birthday indeed, but how did he know that?

"You told me before, you thought I would _forget_" He said, his nose scrunched in a playful way.

I giggled, then nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. I felt his icy lips touch the top of my head.

"Well then," I started to say as I peeled myself away from his grasp. "What did you have in mind for today."

"Whatever you want, of course!" He said, as he threw his arms up in the air aimlessly.

"Well, you know that as long as I'm with you I'm going to enjoy myself. So, come up with some ideas." Poking his chest, I looked at him with my hazel eyes. His seemed to smile at me, scanning my soul.

"I do have, one suggestion." He said in a lower voice. "You'll be with me alright," he said under his breath.

"Now what does that mean-" I started to say before he cut my sentence short with a mind-blowing kiss. I didn't know what he meant, but it didn't matter to me anymore.

Slowly walking over to the bed, I started to get flashbacks. I knew what he was implying, but _tonight?_ When we could be looking for the stone? I already swore off of that sort of 'activity' with Gregory, but then I thought to myself.

_Who was I kidding?_

I'm eighteen tonight, so I might as well drink up what it's giving me.

Gregory gingerly laid me down on my bed, hovering over me. Our lips still locked, his hand slowly trailed up my forearm to meet my hand. He held it softly as he lowered his large body over my small one. He kissed my neck every now and again, huffing hot air on it, leaving me antsy.

His idle hand trailed up my thigh, making me gasp in shock from his icy touch. He took my open mouth for granted and slipped his tongue inside, occasionally grazing mine. He had never touched me in this way before, so his hands on my bare thigh made me welt up with curiosity.

I used my hands to slowly tug off his jacket, which he removed ever so slowly, throwing it across the room. His yellow and black shirt hugged his body. It wasn't cut, but he was very lean, thank's to his all-blood diet. He then peeled off that article of clothing, his skin shining from the natural moonlight and the sweat that we had barely built up.

I smiled from the sight of his skin, and he caught it. Gently running his fingertips along my hairline, he picked me up and sat me down on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his back and continued kissing him.

Gregory then cupped his hands over my breasts, and gave them a generous squeeze. I softly moaned, never being touched there before. My face flushed, and I had a tightening in my chest from all the different emotions running wild inside of me.

I felt that familiar bulge up against my thigh, and this time, I didn't freak out; I snickered. I wanted him hard when he was around me, it made me feel like I was doing a good job. I hungrily started to remove his belt as he looked at me in surprise. One of the seven deadly sins was washing me over, and I loved every second of it.

Once I pulled down his pants, I grabbed ahold of his member and licked slowly up his shaft. Gregory shivered with excitement, pulsating in my hands. I swallowed him, making him gasp. My face was redder than before, and all the naughty feeling I had inside of me continued to ooze out. Just for Gregory.

He would squirm inside my mouth, and would say my name every now and again when I squeezed. I licked ferociously, hoping to get more noise out of him. His panting became louder and quicker, which was the only thing driving me to do more.

He then spurt his seed inside my mouth, letting out another gasp. I licked my lips from the tart liquid, and a strange part of me didn't want to brush my teeth that night. I wanted the taste of him to stay.

"Well that's no fun when _you're_ doing all the work when it's _your _day." He said coyly, looking at my clothes instead of my eyes. Suddenly, he lunged at me and began to plant kisses on my neck and chest while he slipped my shirt over my stomach, and my jeans barely past my knees.

The cool October breeze made goosebumps appear over my thighs and tummy, shifting my legs from the sudden temperature change. After he slipped the rest of my clothes from my body, he gave me a lustful smile, and pulled my legs apart so he could gaze. A _pop_ came from my hips from the swift movement, and my mouth opened into a large O shape.

His eyes were so captivating; so alluring. The dark holes that lead to nothingness made me quiver on the inside. He continued to look at me, and never broke our stare, even when his head trailed down towards my area.

My face flushed and I wanted to gasp. He certainly wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. _Was he?_

My intentions for him were wrong, and he closed his eyes to kiss my flower. I bit my lip, from his cold touch on my rather warmer organ. His lips replaced with his tongue, marking every nook and cranny with his saliva. The sensation was completely foreign to me, and extremely better than the shower before. I closed my eyes as he continued to lick and nip at the place between my legs.

Then, much to my dismay, he lifted his head, smacking his lips from my juices. Seeing him clean himself strangely made me wetter, and I had to close my legs so I wouldn't soak my bed sheets.

"We're not done yet, darling," Gregory said, hiding his head in the crook of my neck, planting sweet kisses along it. Our musk was mingling with one another in the air, cancelling out the smell of the birch and crab apple trees.

Continuing the deadly kisses all over my now numbing neck, I began to feel a poke around where he had previously been. My eyes widened, knowing what it was. _Could it be now?_ I thought to myself, my lips still pressed against his jaw line. To answer my question, he gingerly inserted himself inside of me, breaking my barrier.

"Greg!" I shouted silently, baring my nails into his back from the pain that came first. He was gentle, not trying to use all of his 'super strength' to hurt me any more than he already has. His face was distressed from being in a tighter enviroment. Eventually both of our tension eased, and we began to enjoy ourselves.

"Ohh."

I gripped the bed sheets when he began to slightly go faster. His pulsating member made a burning sensation inside of my core. The pain was gone, and I felt nothing but pure pleasure and dirtiness.

"Fuck me!"

Good God. Did I just say that?_ Did I really care?_

Gregory took to my words, and proceeded to thrust quicker, deeper, and harder. I could tell that he was using all his strength from the veins protruding from his arms.

I continued chanting this foul-mouthed mantra, almost as a secret password to make my lover improve his performance. A little _too _much.

There was something different about Gregory. Something else was in his face than lust; it seemed almost devilish. Anomalistic.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and began to make these grunts that I've only heard him do when he feasts on the cows.

_He WOULDN'T._

Gregory's grunts became hisses and my sighs became screams as he bared his teeth at me. His eyes didn't have the shine I used to see in them. They were just black, emotionless beads.

"Gregory please!" I pleaded, but there was no contacting him.

In a swift motion, he attacked my neck with his fangs than his lips, and planted them into my veins. My screams were now muffled from his hand, and that my neck was flowing out sticky red liquid into my boyfriend's mouth.

The sick part was that I felt him throb quicker inside me than when the moment was sensual. He was actually getting a kick out of sucking my life away.

My head became dizzy, and I felt like throwing up. The whole room became a blur, and my eyes felt like lead. I began to close them, and the last thing I remembered was blood coating my naked body, and Gregory's apologetic face, covered in blood and tears.

Yeah, Happy Birthday, indeed.


	14. Chapter 13

Extra long chapter because I love you all!

I really wanted to make this chapter good, so I tried to add as much detail in there as I could (along with the lines, since they interest me, so.)

Remember to favorite and review! I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day. Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 13

I dreamt of funny things that night. Sitting in solitude on a warm day, soaking up the sun's rays while nestled in the lush, green grass. Birds chirped in the birch trees nearby and cotton candy clouds floated about the sky of sapphire.

Baby's breath was happily smiling at me while I tickled my toes in the blades, when the grass became the color of my hair and dry, cracking with the horrid sound of bones breaking. I checked my surroundings and everything seemed to be frowning upon me. The sun set violently; gushes of red spurted in the sky, followed by the velvet-black sky, replacing the serene blue one.

Birds flew away, and flowers shriveled up and died. I felt my hair grow into its infamous curls, more tame than usual.

_What's going on!_

Then a unbareable pain began in my mouth, shrieking from the bleeding from my gums. I fell to my knees, clutching my mouth to somehow mend myself. I placed my fingers in my mouth, and out fell my two canines. My eyes opened with horror and the pain was more striking than before.

Now rolling about on the floor, I pinched my cheeks to hopefully wake up from this wretched dream. I shoved my fingers in my mouth to search for my problem, and I realized that I wasn't bleeding for no reason. I was just _teething._

I held onto the already dead grass to ease myself, knowing that it would be over soon. The teeth began to grow, and the crown of the tooth got bigger by the second. I heaved for air, since my bawling was cutting off my passage ways. The growing finally stopped, but the pain still remained.

"Please be okay," a gentle whisper echoed in the unknown area. I followed the voice that lead me into a white light, which I obediently walked into.

Upon opening my eyes, I realized that my dream had finished, and I more light-headed than before. The hazel spheres tiredly looked around my room, and I noticed Gregory on all fours hovering over me, licking my neck like a mother would her pup.

Unaware of earlier events, I sat up, still examining my room. My nightgown was on, and he only sported his trousers. The satin bed sheets were stained with blood, and something with talons tore through my pillows, revealing goose feathers that were also daintily marked with the red liquid. I was in the middle of a murder scene, and one question ran through my mind.

_Who was murdered?_

I only moved my eyes towards Gregory, and his lips were pursed, not even bothering to look at me. His eyes were glossy, and full of sorrow.

Curiosity finally drove me, and I got up to go look in the mirror. I looked perfectly fine, just like any girl would. I shrugged it off, and began to tie back my hair. My skinny, bony excuse of a neck drew my attention and worry. I had two deep brown circles spaced out evenly from each other. I drew my finger over them, to only discover that they were holes. Gasping from the bites, I then noticed that my teeth were much whiter, and had fangs, only receiving another gasp.

I was silent for a while, trying to soak in what I have seen. My boyfriend had turned me into a vampire; was I okay with it? I tried my best to breathe, and not to cry. It felt like eternities that the room did not hold words, but an awkward silence filled it's capacity.

"I trusted you," was all I could say, starting to choke up.

"Crystal I'm really sor-"

"You bit me! Look at me!" I yelled, throwing my arms up and down my body, not even caring if I woke up Bob and Dottie.

"...This is what I meant by safe." He said hoarsely.

I took a step back, finally understanding him that one night weeks ago. I wasn't exactly sure if biting me was his original intention, but I had to accept it whatever he told me.

I asked him the question, and he explained to me what had happened. He told me about our intercourse, and how my blood started to smell _sweeter_. How he tried to hold back, but my blood just kept on getting a stronger, more alluring smell. After he bit me, he was immediately regretful.

"Crystal, I'd never do anything to harm you. But, dismissing the event that happened a couple of hours ago, I will never want to do this to you again." He caressed my now undead cheek with his hand, and muttered I love you.

Cold tears flew down my face when I knew he was telling the truth. I forgave him with a hug after he wiped my tears away.

"Well, what do we do now?" I said, walking over to the mirror to look at my new features.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean, what do I do about my _parents?_ They're going to worry where I am, and I can't tell them, let alone bite them."

He thought for a minute, looking down at the floor, then looked at me. "We're going to have to tell somebody."

"Okay, but who do we tell that will actually believe us?

* * *

"Tony? Wake up, Tony." I whispered to the slumbering nine-year-old, trying to get his attention in his dreams. I could actually smell his blood from how close I was, but it did not appeal to me at all. He began to groan, obviously disturbed from being woken up. Once he noticed it was Gregory and I at his bedside, he was more alert and calm.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Rudolph?" He questioned, grabbing his glasses.

"It's a lot to explain, Tony, but we're going to have to trust you with something _very_ important. Can you do that?" Gregory said, his voice a lot nicer than the time at the cemetery.

"I guess, as long as Rudolph can help." He exclaimed, now slipping on his shoes.

"Of course, sport," I replied, "The whole family is going to help out." I finished, him not knowing the meaning behind it.

Once in the air, we began to tell Tony about our predicament, of course leaving out details he didn't need to know. I flew with Tony for proof, and he was more astonished than worried.

"Now I can go flying whenever!" He shouted into the blistering winds. Gregory told me that when I was still asleep, he told his father. As outraged as he was, he had no choice but to take me in. I felt as if it was going to be awkward living in the Sackville-Bagg's humble mausoleum, but I would learn to adapt to the vampire lifestyle.

We landed at the familiar residence, and Frederick was already outside with Freda, sitting on a tombstone holding each others hands while Freda tried to ease her husband's temper. They took notice of our presence, and Frederick immediately shot up, storming over to our trio.

"Freda, please take Tony inside with Rudolph and Anna."

"Come along, dear." She cooed, motioning Tony under her wing. Once they were inside, Frederick's eyes glared down into my now nonexistent soul, and then at Gregory's.

"What you two did tonight was foolish!" He sternly said to Gregory. "Now look, now another cow has to die because of your selfish decision!"

"Father, I've given you my endless apologies."

"It's still a million apologies too short!" He growled, cutting his sentence short.

"Mr. Sackville-Bagg," I began in a more hushed tone to simmer down the brewing argument, "I'm sorry for have going against your son's intentions, and I can live on my own if it's too much trouble."

Frederick let out a sigh, and his face actually softened. He kneeled down to my height and gently spoke to me.

"The world out there is horrendous, Crystal; and when you're a vampire it doesn't get any better. If I were to let you leave in your new condition, I would be condemning you to death." I swallowed and continued to listen. "Gregory biting you was indeed a foolish decision, and I'd prefer that it hadn't of happened. But, it did, and I'm going to do my best with taking care of you. By that mark you are part of this family now, and I will never turn my back on you."

He finished his small speech with a huge embrace, which caught me off guard. I didn't expect this sort of behavior from Frederick, so I wrapped my arms around the tall man slowly, hugging him back. Gregory snickered from behind, his I heard Frederick say, "Do not think that this get's _you_ off the hook." He stopped, and the others came out of the cave.

"The children are beginning to get hungry, dear." Freda said, holding Anna's hand. "Wonderful!" He beamed, "I don't believe that Crystal has eaten either, have you?" My eyes lit up, and I exclaimed that I was starving. "I hope you like cow!" He stated, flying off into the air. My stomach then dropped.

* * *

"There's no way I can do this," I complained, standing in front of an unexpecting cow. Everyone had already eaten, and they were sitting on a bale of hay with Tony,waiting for me to eat. "You have to, Crystal. You won't be able to survive if you don't do it. It's just one less cow in the world." Gregory consoled, slowly stroking my hair. I flicked my new grown fangs with my tongue, and rested them on the cow softly enough to not break the skin. "At a girl," He cheered.

The cow smelled retched, of hay and manure; on the outside, at least. The inside smelled as if it were sugar-coated, a candy store for the undead. I felt a strange temptation to just sink my teeth into the black and white mammal, so I did. A distressed _moo_ echoed throughout the barn, and I didn't bother listening to the cow's plee.

Gregory continued to stroke my hair, inserting his fingers into the tiny ringlets. This made me sigh into the cow's neck, dropping some of my precious liquid. I lapped it up, and continued feasting.

It was when I drained about three cows was when Frederick said that I have had enough. Freda wiped my mouth with a handkerchief, which was then stained with blood from pervious dinners. As we walked out of the barn, Frederick began to speak.

"I don't believe that there will be enough room for Crystal in the mausoleum, and with Rookery running about, I don't believe it's very safe. Oh, I must find a place to hide you children!"

"You can stay at my house!" Tony beamed, loving the fact that a family of vampires might be living with us. I didn't think that he was being serious for a while, since I can't be near my parents in my state.

"We need dampness, darkness, and decay!" Frederick retorted.

"Then you need our cellar."

_Good thinking, Tony._

* * *

Once we arrived at the castle of a house, I lifted up the door mat to retrieve a silver key that opened up the front door, once inside, the family was fascinated with all of our appliances, but we had to usher them down to our basement before they woke up my slumbering parents, whom I already missed dearly.

Once downstairs, everyone examined their new sleeping quarters. The basement always gave me the creeps, what not with all old items that were lying around and the creatures that lived there as well, now adding vampires to the list. I didn't want to stay down here, so hopefully they would reconsider.

"I'm sorry it's-" I began to say, when Freda cut me off by telling me that it was perfect. I would have to learn to love the dark, and at least I trusted the people who I would be living with.

"I believe that we should be looking for the amulet soon, now that we have Crystal to the mix." Frederick said before Tony exited the room, leaving an eerie silence behind.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, not understanding why he had said that. "Is there a problem?"

"Well, there seems to be some sort of pickle now that you're a vampire as well." He said, the others looking my way, some of them surprised that I didn't know about something that I should.

"And what would that be?" I questioned, my voice a bit more shaken.

"Sweetheart, the stone we've been searching for is the only thing we live for," Freda began. "We need that stone to complete the ceremony to become human again."

"I'm aware with that, but why is that such a bad thing? Don't you all want to be human?"

"We do dear, but you more than we do. You see, that comet that's nearing the moon this very minute, is the glorious sign to become mortal once more. Although, to reverse the curse, we need the amulet as well, which we have yet to find," Her voice trailed off.

"Which means?" I questioned, still clueless.

"Crystal, that stone is what will turn us into humans. But it can only work when the comet is at center with the moon. That comet won't return for another three hundred years, and it arrives in a week. You can't just reverse it when ever you feel like it." Gregory added.

"We all have our family," Rudolph chimed in. "It's you we're worried about. If we don't find that stone, you're going to have to stay a vampire, and watch everything you know today vanish."

I never thought of it that way. I never thought of it at all. I knew that the stone could change you, but I never knew that it can only work at certain times. That certain time was near, and I was more than dead if we didn't find it.

Reality checked in, and I sat on an old, wooden chair that had a blue dust covering it, flying everywhere when I plopped down. Bob, Dottie, Jeremy, Tony. I'd watch them all age before me if I didn't get that stone.

I finally understood the full meaning of "safety".

I wanted to cry, but something inside of me wouldn't allow me to do so. Instead, another emotion boiled inside of me. One that rarely happens. I had anger flowing through my veins, and it needed to be released.

"We need to go hunting _now_! What are we doing here when there's precious time ticking away!" I said, climbing over to the cellar window, trying to open it. Gregory wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me away, and sat me down in a random porcelain tub with feet. I kicked and flailed, but I didn't prevail.

"You're still very weak, Crystal. Sleep for now. Come nightfall tomorrow we will go out, just as you wish." He soothed, running his cool hand along my also cool face.

"It's around four in the morning, according to the moon's position," Anna informed, walking over to cradle to fall asleep in.

"You better go to bed, Tony" I warned, nodding at the boy who was still in shock from the information he had received from the vampires.

"I'll tell them that you're already gone with Jeremy," He said, walking up the stairs, not bidding a goodnight.

While everyone picked out their beds, Gregory came to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry this isn't a very good birthday," He reminded me, the holiday completely slipping my mind. "Don't worry about it, Greg," I said, running my hand along his cheek as he did to me earlier.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. I promise." He said before kissing my hand, and then my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He then wandered to a wicker basket and climbed into it, giving me a toothy smile of reassurance before closing the lid.

I stayed in the tub, deciding it would be where I would sleep for now on. Knowing that I was closer to my parents than I thought I would be eased my conscience, but I still had some homesickness.

Clutching my arms in the places Gregory had already marked, I sighed and tried to go to sleep. That night could be the first night of my eternal life, and that night, my dreams weren't as funny.


	15. Chapter 14

**PLEASE EXCUSE THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE!**

I'm extremely sorry I didn't post this up earlier, or make any note of it. I was recently diagnosed with graves disease, and my health was my main priority at the time, so I haven't had much time to write. I'm much better now, but I'm still going to be gone every now and again due to doctor appointments. I have to admit, this chapter is not the best, and I don't enjoy it that much; but everyone has been favoriting it lately so I felt like I have to give you a spoonful of this for now until I write chapter fifteen. I'll revise this if you think this chapter isn't very good, just let me know in a review if you liked it or not. Reviews make me happy.

So, without further ado, here's the long-awaited chapter to Scottish Air.

* * *

Chapter 14

I woke up to an eager Anna, watching me snooze in my porcelain bed, showering me with her hot, sweet breath. Her face was smothered with joy, showing her white and her fangs that matched ever so nicely.

"Anna, how long have you been sitting there?" I asked her, scratching my head from last nights hard sleep. "The sun moved slightly, so I'm supposing about thirty minutes." She said softly, not waking the others. "It's about 10."

"Why are you up so early?" I asked again, now wiping the sand and crust from my eyes. Her smile stretched further, and smoothed out her red velvet dress on her lap. "Well, Gregory usually sleeps until noon, and since you're usually not accustomed to waking up later, I got up earlier to spend some time together."

Her face had so much elasticity from smiling, but she did have a point. I've had at least a few good conversations with the others before, but had ceased to do the same with Anna. She seemed eager to be glued to my side until noon, and something in me made me as eager as her.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I asked, swinging my feet over the tub, sitting on the edge of the pink bath.

"I want to show you something first!" She beamed, grabbing my fragile hand with her small, tender one. She motioned her way around the random furniture that laid about on the dusty floor, including the wicker basket that my beloved resided in. I smiled at the woven straw, inhaling his alluring musk.

Not far after, we came across a hole in the wall, covered with a torn, pink cloth, poorly hung by thumbtacks in the molding cork.

"I found this earlier this morning." She softly sighed, pulling back the curtain. A deeper hallway laid behind it, and a tall, wooden walnut closet sat eerily on the left side.

I walked down the hall with Anna to see the vintage closet, covered with dust and the gold handles tarnished.

"Is there any clothes in there?" I asked, looking at the small girl.

"Of course, I think you'll look lovely in these." She said while opening the doors, revealing pieces of cloth folded nicely on the shelf.

"Personally, I think you'd look nice in this one." She pulled out a purple gown, long-sleeved and belled. The waist was a deeper shade, acting like a corset, seeming that it would hug my curves. The skirt was pleated and long, the velvet shining in the very few strands of light in the hall. It reminded me of Anna's quite a bit, which was probably why she liked it so much.

I went behind the closet and changed into the dress Anna had picked out. Once coming out, she applauded silently. I felt a bit uncomfortable with the square cut in the front, but otherwise I fell in love with it.

"I looked a bit out of place with my other clothes, huh?" I asked Anna, slowly bending my knees to match her height, but still keeping my distance.

"Quite," she agreed nodding her head. "Take that dress as your birthday present from me."

I thanked her, and then walked out of the eerie hallway with her in my new duds, trying to ignore the old smell the garment carried.

Hours passed, and we talked about nothing and everything. She told me her secrets to curb cravings for blood, things she did with her family three centuries ago, and cracked jokes. Anna began to feel like a sister to me, and it felt right talking to her now. I started to feel bad that I had ignored her before, but there was no harm that I started now.

"Crystal, can I ask you something?" She broke out, looking at her hands.

"Of course, what is it?"

"What made Gregory bite you?"

I flushed at the flashback from last night, and then looked at Anna. Her eyes filled with curiosity, demanding an answer. I tried to think of an answer to give her that wouldn't taint her innocent mind.

"Well, you see, Gregory and I care for each other a lot." I explained with fluid hands. She looked at me wide-eyed, nodding her head as if she knew what I meant. "Because he care that much for each other, he doesn't want me to ever leave him. So, he bit me so we can be together."

"That doesn't really explain anything," Anna retorted, adjusting her posture.

"Okay then," I sighed, looking around the cellar for inspiration.

"You know that feeling when you like someone, and you wouldn't mind seeing him everyday? That's about as descriptive as I can get."

Her face brightened and she sat up more as if she were levitating in her seat. "I get that feeling!" Her face a bit flushed.

"Really, now?" I asked in curiosity, propping my elbow on my knee, and my hand under my chin.

"Oh, yes! Tony is a wonderful boy, and I wouldn't mind being with him everyday!" I smiled at the innocent crush she had on my brother.

"Does that mean I should bite him?" She asked, her face puzzled.

"Oh, goodness, no!" I warned, waving my hands in a 'no' gesture.

"What's all that noise?" I heard a deep growl from underneath me. Startled, Anna and I both jumped up from our seats and realized that we were sitting on top of the basket where Gregory was sleeping.

"My apologies, brother!" Anna said, talking to nothingness as he still laid in the trunk.

"All is fine..." He paused for a minute. "Is Crystal with you?"

"I'm right here," I whispered. I heard a chuckle come from the cracks of the twine, possibly from glee.

"Anna, I believe that you've spent enough time with Crystal today, I'd like her to myself now," He said in a deeper, more awake tone, still laying down. Anna then curtseyed and exited, crawling into her crib to catch up on sleep.

Gregory took the fall of her canopy drapes his cue to throw open the lid to his bed, popping his adorable spiked head to examine the room. He spotted me, and looked down at the floor, and smiled.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, climbing out of the basket, and walking over towards me. "I found it in a closet down the hall, along with others."

He smiled and grabbed my small hands, and kissed my lips gently. They had a familiar taste to them, one of cows blood. Curiously, I licked his lips, trying to lap up all of the liquid that rested on his mouth. It released something inside of me that made me want to kill for that taste.

He stood on his tiptoes, towering over my 5'10 self. I pushed his stomach lightly to push out air, and lick his lips again to this methamphetamine.

"What on Earth is that?" I asked him, smacking my own lips from the substance. "This tastes different than usual, more sweet." I added. He then digged in his pocket and pulled out a vile of blood, that I knew that wasn't from any ordinary farm animal.

"It's a beggar's blood. We're not suppose to drink the blood of humans, but he was already sick. It has a sweetness to it that releases endorphines, almost like a drug." While holding my hand, he grazed his idle thumb over the top. Kissing it, he pulled me into his cold body, and planted kisses all over my neck. I blushed, giggling from his velvet lips tracing my skin. "The blood also works as an.._aphrodisiac_" He whispered the last part in my ear, chilling my already cold body. He put his lips to my mine, making movements with tongues and our feet until we sat in his bed, closing the lid for a sweet morning.

* * *

After intercourse, I fell in his bed until the sun went down, my dead cheeks flushed in his chest. I heard faint knocking on the lid, along with a quiet voice. "Crystal," it moaned, sounding innocent and very familiar.

I pushed open the lid and sat up, seeing Tony standing in front of the chest. His arms at his sides, and he wore his cape and a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Sis!" He cheered, clutching the sides of the trunk and pushing his face into mine, touching noses. I laughed, realizing how much I missed my brother despite the fact he was gone for a day. Ruffling his hair, Gregory groggily got up, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist.

"It's time for our present!" Tony told Greg, who was still waking up.

"Wait, you _both_ worked on something?" I asked confused, since they were complete opposites. "Y'all didn't have to do that." I said modestly.

"Trust me, dear, we had to." Gregory implied, stepping out of the wicker bed. "We should get going, the present is a bit far from here."

Curious, I got up from the bed, bid my other family farewell, and flew into the night.

"May I have a hint?" I asked stubbornly, worked up from anticipation.

"Be patient!" Tony said, squeezing my hand. The night was cool, and the pleats of my dress flew in the wind. The stars seemed to get clearer and brighter the further we flew away from town. I could see spruce trees to the mile, until suddenly, the stopped.

Green grass stretched further than the trees, and the air seemed to be cleaner, and more crisper. I felt every wisp across my face, making my curls to toss in the air. We came across a Stonehenge, gawking at the sight. Easing down from the sky, my exhale lasted forever, amazed that we were at a place so beautiful.

Once on the floor, I stayed in place for a second, until I skipped and tripped my way towards the rocks, touching them lightly with my fingertips.

"This is beautiful, thank you guys so much!" I thanked, hugging them both.

"But there's more," Tony said, pointing his index finger behind me, making me turn, to see a silhouette of a man, but can only see his clean, blue eyes.

"Thanks for calling me beautiful," the figure said, having an accent that I could pick up anywhere.

"Jeremy!" I cried, running towards my only mortal friend, hugging him tight enough until I could feel his veins pulsate. Releasing tension, but not touch, I saw his eyes; they were warm and tired, and noticed that hair had began to grow on his chin. I nuzzled my hair under his new one.

"You look like a lion," he muttered, patting my head. I laughed at him, and pinched his arm from the remark.

"So, I better have a good explanation on why I was convinced enough to let your nine-year-old brother make me drive all the way out to Dundee."

I didn't notice that we were so far from home, and I turned at them, wondering why, in fact, they had him come here.

"I thought that we needed more people in to help our situation," Gregory started. "and I was the only one who could talk to him, since Gregory can't do that himself."

I then realized why the brought him, and I looked at my best friend. "Jeremy, please, take what I am about to tell you in all seriousness." His facial expression did not change, nor did he share words. He merely nodded. I breathed in and out through my nose. "Jeremy, I'm a vampire."

Again, his facial expression did not change. He stood there. It was pretty lame on how I brought up the subject. I didn't mind his silence, but I expected at least a 'you're kidding' comment.

"So, can I have proof?" Was all he could say. I pricked his pinky with my tooth and sucked up the blood that pumped out. He was assured, but still confused.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to work with Tony about keeping my secret. He's working with my parents, you work with school. That's all I ask."

He nodded his head, and brought me in for a hug. "Happy Birthday, Crystal. You can take my promise to you as my present." He sniffled. I knew half of him hated Gregory for taking away his friend's life, but he would have to get over it.

"So, you're Gregory?" He asked. Greg simply nodded, and they shook hands. Not the meeting I wanted them to have, but at least Jeremy got his wish.

"How long do I have to keep this a secret?"

"Hopefully, up until this Saturday. It's only Tuesday, so not that long. But if we don't find it by Saturday, tell them that I passed away suddenly." That last part was the worst thing to say, and I couldn't bear to say it. Tears in his eyes, Jeremy agreed, hugging one last time.

I was glad that I got to see Jeremy, and more thrilled that he accepted the fact and that he was going to help. We didn't get to go hunting like I wished, but I had to have some hope; even if it was the size of a mustard seed.

I squeezed Tony's hand, and felt his little pulse in his veins. It moved me, since I knew that Tony's like would slip away if we didn't find the stone.

The flight back to Elgin was rather quiet, and we didn't say a word; but I felt the emotion running through eachother's hands. I had a wonderful birthday, and even if I didn't find the stone this Saturday like I was promised. I got more than I could ask for, and I would be completely fine if it was my last birthday.

* * *

omgthissucks. D:


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys, random update!

It's a little ways past 11:30 now, and I figured what's the best midnight snack than sinking your teeth into another chapter? I know, it's not very lengthy, but the story is coming to and end soon, and this is just one of those chapters that takes up space and time. Plus, you can't just be gone for a week and have no one notice it. So, here's chapter fifteen.

Please review.

* * *

Chapter 15

The past couple of days with the Sackville-Baggs' we lovely to say the least. The treated me as one of their own. Freda and Anna we probably who I'd talk to the most when Gregory wasn't around, acting like sister-figures. Along with Frederick and Rudolph, acting like the men in the house. Rudolph reminded me of Tony a lot, due to his age and actions; and Mr. Sackville-Bagg was actually more subtle with his tone since I've been here. It surprised me, but it wasn't like everyone missed his barking.

We went hunting twice, and still no luck. Besides that when we did go out, Gregory and I would roll around in a bed of flowers, nipping each other, Tony and the others didn't have a trace, as well. My addiction to him wasn't healthy, and my real health would hate me, too if I didn't find this stone.

I'd kick and pinch myself from being this distracted, and everyone is going out of their way to help me, when I couldn't even focus myself. I needed something to help distract me from my latest obsession.

What I got wasn't what I wanted.

"Crystal!" I heard Jeremy calling from upstairs. I was awake by the time he came, but it was still too early for him to be coming down here, for he might disturb the others.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked, turning my attention away from a book.

"It's around four. But I think you need to see this." He said, coming down the stairs, newspaper in hand. He than quietly walked over to me and turned to the specific page I was supposed to read. My heart sunk.

The paper hand my face in this Missing Persons ad. I exhaled everything I had, and just sat there shocked. I didn't know whether I should cry, or scream, or what. "How could this have happened?"

"I'm not sure. With you not at school, everyone is getting suspicious. Police have been working non-stop to find you, and some people have been on the suspect list."

"Like who?"

"Well, I was. But then I got off the hook after my lie detector test for your whereabouts."

"But you know where I am, how could you not fail?"

"I numbed my fingers with ice."

"Ah."

"But look, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because the other person on the list is really fishy, and we can't keep this up forever."

"Well, who is it? Do you know?"

Jeremy scratched the back of his head in memory. "Lets see, he's rather large, and smells of cigars. His name was something strange, too. Like, Boogery or Boggery.."

"Rookery!" I half-shouted, placing a hand over my mouth in disgust.

"That's the name! Do you know him?"

"Apparently he's been in a family business of extinguishing vampires. Gregory told me about him the other night."

"Maybe he knows?"

"Come to think of it, he has seen me with the family before in the cemetery."

"He's been putting his nose into everyone's business. I think he found out."

"Hell..." A curse slipped my lips, and at the moment I really didn't care.

"Look, it's Friday, and we got out of school early. I doubt you have a phone down here, but fly to my house if you want to know anything else."

"Thank you, Jeremy."

With that, he gave me a hug goodbye, and turned around saying, "Nice dress, by the way," and walked out of the cellar.

* * *

I waited two dreadful, pain driven hours knowing that Rookery was hot on my tail. He was a bit of a fool, so know one would believe him if he said it blunt. I paced around the cellar floors, waiting for at least someone to wake up. Rudolph was the first.

"Rudolph! I need to talk to you,"

"In a few minutes, I'm still sleepy." He said, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Oh, come on, you slept plenty." I argued.

"Not now, Crystal. I'm really-"

"It's about Rookery."

The name itself woke everybody up, talking all at once, demanding and answer for his name spoken.

"What's going on?" Frederick asks.

"My mole me that Rookery has his suspicions on my absence back at home."

"He's not luring you, is he?" Frederick hissed.

"No, never. I'd imagine nothing but truth, I have been absent from the mortal world for some time." I calmly responded.

Frederick bit his fingernail, steaming with the news. He looked at me, then Gregory, then his wife. "Go," He told the kids, "this damned stone will be found tonight, or else Crystal pays the price."

I begin walking towards the cellar window until Frederick turns swiftly and gives me a glare. Not with threat, but more with attention. "I cannot risk having you out there and be killed, let alone spotted. Gregory you are to stay with her. You may go out for a cow but only when we send Rudolph. Am I clear?"

"But, Father," Gregory began.

"_Am I clear?"_ He yelled louder, making both of heads nod in assurance. He then stormed off, turned into a bat, and vanished.

I did not blame him for being so strict with my stay, I'd rather not have a stake driven to the heart, either. I twiddle my thumbs as I laid my head on Gregory's shoulders. He stroked my dusty hair, reduced to mongrels, and nappy. The process of dreadlocks slowly started upon my head, which I hated dearly. Gregory seemed to not mind them, even kissing the braids every now and again. Along with hair, I also developed their tongue. Mine before the vampires was better than others, but now it seemed to be more firm and delicate; almost like a Queen.

I heard knocking on the cellar door, notifying us that Tony was about to come in. Jeremy was with him, and they walked down the stairs. Even in this time of dismay, the two lads had a joyous face plastered on, but whatever for?

"What is, brother?"

"I found out that the crest in my vision the night we met the family belong to Lord McAshton, dad's boss, and I think the stone might be at his house!" I stayed silent for a while, amazed with the information that Tony has given me. "Did you hear me, Crystal?"

"Tony, you're brilliant!" I beamed, hugging my flesh and blood. "I know!" He smirked. "I'm going to work with him, tomorrow. So hopefully I can get it, and we can use it!"

"The ceremony is tomorrow," Gregory chimed in. "You better find a way to get it to us and fast if you're right, kid. Your sister's life depends on it."

"So, any news about me missing?"

"It's the same. Mom and Dad are getting really worried. They don't talk that much anymore."

"Is that so?" I asked rhetorically, my voice trailing off. I burned me badly knowing that this grief washed up my parents. But, it wasn't like they would believe me, nor any of Gregory's family.

A bat then flies into the cellar, and it becomes Rudolph, perched up on an old dresser.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Jeremy spit.

"Mortals..." Rudolph sighed.

"Rudolph!" Tony cried, running to his only Scottish friend.

"Tony!" Rudolph cheered, sliding off of the dresser and into Tony's arms for a hug, his smile wide enough to show his fangs, perfect teeth arranged like small skulls.

"Any luck?" Gregory asked, with an answer given by Rudolph's head shake. I pursed my lips, and told him it was alright, explaining Tony's plan, and he seemed to understand.

"But I came to get you two because we're going to the barn." He began to say, with Tony interrupting him, saying he wanted to join.

"Yes, cows!" Me and Gregory cheered, walking to the window to fly off.

"Wait a minute," Jeremy asked. "Cows?"

* * *

"Oh, my goodness, Crystal this is the most downright disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Jeremy whined and made more noises of disgust as I feasted along with everyone else. It was rather funny seeing him all riled up from my act of eating. I've never seen him this flamboyant, shaking his hands and saying high-pitched _ews_ from my slurping.

"Why are you still in here if it bothers you? I usually wait outside," Tony tells Jeremy, tugging on the hem of his grey shirt. "You're right, little man. I need to throw up, I'm still woozy from the flying, too."

As the two mortals waited outside the barn, I happily nibbled at the innocent cow's neck, mooing and pleading, but I paid no mind. The luscious velvet poured into my hungry mouth, lapping up every bit as if they were precious gems.

I drank two cows dry and then called it dinner. I patted the corner of my lips with the bell of my dress, the petals stained a deeper purple from all the other times I feasted. Afterwords, we flew Jeremy home, and came back to the Thompson residence. Tony was last through the window, wiggling his much larger body through the panel. He kissed my cheeks goodnight before scurrying up the stairs for his own slumber.

It was two in the morning, and my head began to feel dizzy from so much activity. I touched my temple lightly as I sat in my waterless tub, waiting for Gregory to fetch me a pillow. Tonight should hopefully be my last night as one of the supernatural, along with the other Sackville-Baggs. We let the window open for a while, letting the cool Scottish air flow into the already cold cellar. It dawned on me that I felt nothing, because my body temperature matched the winds. It was only there to cast a pretty picture to our drapery.

"Tired, dear?" Gregory asked, fluffing a dusty pillow with tassels.

I nodded in response, taking it from his grasp. He kissed the top of my head, kneeled down to my height in the tub, and laid his hands upon mine.

"Hopefully tomorrow," he started.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is." He stroked his thumb across my hand.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, not at all, I'm just tired," he said, and leaned his forehead against mine. "I can tell you are, too." I giggled as we touched noses. We stayed in the position for what felt like eternities; and we could, it's not like we can die of natural causes, any how.

"I always thought of tomorrow being like a birthday." He says out of the blue.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Because we're being reborn out of this body. We're still ourselves, our aspects in life and personality won't change, and appearance more human; but there's something about it that makes me feel like a new person. Almost as if I'm cleaning my slate."

"Of vampirism?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me in shock, and then laughed. "Oh, you don't understand. You haven't lived this lifestyle long enough to know what I mean. It's grown up talk."

"I believe I'm old enough to understand. I'm eighteen."

"I'm three hundred sixty-seven."

"Point taken."

"My real birthday may be in April, but tomorrow is going to be a birthday to me. More like a day of death, but it's wonderful nonetheless."

Still in this position, he told me goodnight, and gave me a sweet kiss, not making much effort but only to push our lips forward. It was one of those kisses that you didn't want to break, but you had to so it could be more meaningful. I kissed him quickly one last time, and shifted my body to where I laid on my side, and slowly closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, my sweet." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.


	17. Chapter 16

Hi, guys!

So, The Scottish Air is soon coming too an end, and I'm so happy from all the followers, likes, and reviews you guys have given me, it makes my day.

So, I worked really hard on this chapter, and hopefully it meets your expectations, if not, feel free to tell me, and I'll fix it accordingly.

So, here's chapter sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 16

I've come to realize that you dreams become a bit sillier, and much more magnificent when you're a vampire. Everything is more vivid, and nothing ever sits still. Colors and critters bounce, making a personal play during sleep. Gregory told me that he imagines these dreams as our small taste of mortal life, being able to walk in mid-daylight without burning.

Another aspect of these dreams that I loved more than anything were the powers that you could only posses when unconscience. The first night that I had these dreams I was extremely scared, yet thrilled. I told Gregory when I woke up, "It's absurd to have powers like that," said the boy who could fly. One of my favorites was being able to communicate telepathically.

All of the grass, sky and sun meshed together into tye-dye, the eyes of a cannabis consumer. I just floated in the mess, not seeing my body, but all the fluorescent color.

"Gregory, are you there?" I thought to myself.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness. How are you?"

"Tired."

"I'm sorry," I started to feel an elephant in this dream, and he could hear me.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not nervous, I'm scared more than anything."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow, the ceremony..I'm afraid.."

"I told you not to worry about it." His voice was more stern. "You need to not be so pessimistic. Plus, your little brother now has a lead, he should be home soon."

I saw the meshed colors crash more violently and like a crayon hurricane. There was a sting in my imaginary gut, not of pain, but of worry.

"Gregory I think something is wrong, or something wrong is going to happen."

He let out a sigh of slight frustration, and then something frightening happened.

A shrieking noise worse than banshee's buzzed in my ears, but it didn't hurt. It was the ugliest sound in the world, and it sounded like the sounds I made the night I was turned.

The noises I made when I was in trouble.

"That's it, I'm waking up." I shouted rather than thought, and everything turned into a tunnel effect, dying the air a more virgin shade as it expanded. I then woke up in my tub, eyes shot open, and I could still hear a noise, but not as horrible as my dream.

It was a whistle; a long, deep, calm whistle. I knew it was too quiet to be in the house, but where was it coming from?

I heard Anna's drapes open, she spots me, and smiles quickly. She points at Rudolph's crate, and knocks on it a few times. "What?" I heard a tired Rudolph complain, hating when someone disrupts his precious sleep. He only stuck out his tiny, polished nails.

"Tony's gone. He could be in danger." His name was the trigger to make his head pop out, completely alert. He looks at me and smiles, "Maybe he found the stone!" He tells us to go, and we all get out of our bed substitutes.

"Oh, the drama!" Anna said, clutching her heart, thinking that she's about to go see her love. Rudolph and I hush her quietly and kindly, and proceed to exit the room.

"Oh dear! The sun," Anna proclaims, defeating our venture to rescue Tony, her face soft. "Daylight or not, we must go." Rudolph said, walking towards an iron helmet.

My beloved wakes up from the commotion, and pushes open his basket with his foot, sealed with a straight jacket and muzzle. I laughed silently as he asked us where we were going. Rudolph tells him to stay here, but I say otherwise, and can not go against a lady's wishes.

The two were getting into their sun armor, while I was undoing the straps of Gregory's straight jacket. The loops of the device got on my nerves, my nails not long enough to lift the prongs. I felt him breathing slowly, touching his back as it tightened, then released. More of his bumblebee shirt revealed as I ushered my way down the jacket. I undid the restraint, and placed my tiny hand on his shoulder. His larger one softly touched the top of mine, and looked back at me, and did the strangest thing.

He smiled. Gregory does crack one every now and again, accompanied with a laugh. But this smile was something I've never seen on his face. There was no teeth, but sweet, pale lip. His cheeks made small wrinkles when he spread his mouth, and his eyes scrunched a tad; and I never would have guessed he had dimples, either. His eyes had some sort of purity in them, no more soulless orbs.

_He began to look human._

We suited up along with Rudolph and Anna, and chanted quietly to walk in sync. I was the tail of the horse, so I either saw only Gregory's behind, or the gravel on the ground. I've lived in darkness for about a week, and the gravel seemed like a lightly toasted color; every piece like snowflakes, none the same shape and color. It was funny how being a vampire makes you cherish the most simplest of things.

"This foil is itchy!" I heard Anna complain, and I agreed with her.

"The work site is just half a mile away from here," I reassured her.

I then saw Bob's car pull into the driveway, which was our queue to rush out of the house. I began to sweat from the slightest view of my dad's dappled hair.

"Tony!" He yelled, making us halt for interrogation.

"What were you thinking about running off like that today, you had me worried sick!" His voice stern, but never yelling, just like I remembered it. It felt great hearing his voice again, even if it was an upset tone. I felt Gregory shrug, not wanting to give away his cover.

"Well that's not good," his voice stopped. I didn't want to breathe to hard, to make him more suspicious. "Wait, I suppose, this is Rudolph, under here." He asked, knocking on Gregory's head, which vibrated throughout the costume. I heard the helmet squeak with every shake of his head.

"Okay, well this isn't your fault, Rudolph." I heard Dad apologizing, then stopping. "But when you get home tonight, Tony Thompson, we're going to have a serious talk," I heard him say, assuming his attention was directed towards me. I nodded my head, the fabric flopping as I made sudden movements. "The last thing I need is for two of my kids to be missing; and who might you be?"

_Oh no._ It's not like Rudolph and Anna were invisible, they were dressed up as ridiculously as we were. "I'm Anna, Rudolph's sister," I heard Anna saying. I wanted to redirect her from speaking, but then, what would we do? "the head is my other brother, Gregory. We're playing a game of horsemen."

"I see," Bob said, not really understanding what Anna had just said with the informal introductions. "Okay, well, go on and play your game." With that, we took off. I didn't want to leave my Dad, since I haven't seen or heard from any of my family besides Tony for an entire week. But, this journey to the McAshton house would let me see them sooner, then not at all.

"Crystal, you're dad looks nice," Gregory said about five minutes later.

"I told you!" Rudolph said, gaining a small laugh from all of us.

"He looks like a very tired man," He added, trying to get back on step. "Wait, he does?" He responded by saying that his eyes were very grey and sullen. I sighed, realizing that my dad was tired from working with the police to find me; and I knew my mother was more of a worry wart than him, so I could only imagine how she looks if my dad looks how Gregory told me.

We finally arrived at the McAshton mansion and we peeled off our foil and blankets in a shaded area just outside of the catacombs. We entered as bats, squeaking and flying, to be on the safe side by not being called out in our fleshy form. Once we were sure of being alone, we transformed back into almost-people, and sniffed. I knew Tony's scent the best out of anyone, using the curved button as a Tony detector.

I finally caught drift of him, and waved my hand over to a large, ancient casket. We gathered around, and pulled back the heavy lid. We discover a smiling Tony, sitting Indian style.

"Tony! Are you alright?" Rudolph asked in a confused delight.

"Yeah, dude you heard me!" He cheered as his friend helped him out of the box.

"_I_ heard you, my hero; and I wrote you a poem." Anna said, trying to flaunt her heroism for Tony, which he ignored due to his nine-year-old hormones.

"Who did this to you?" I asked my brother, dusting off his shirt.

"Rookery." My heart stopped. "We better find Elizabeth's tomb before he does."

"'We' does not include Crystal and I. She cannot be near the man at the moment. Even if he's not here, she should not be anywhere that's associated with the wart." Gregory declared, scrunching his face and defining _wart_.

"It's about, the power of _love!_" I heard Anna say, standing on top of a small pedestal.

"Plus, I think we better leave before Anna starts her poems." Gregory whispered in my ear. I gave him a look of disappointment, bid farewell to the young ones, and flew off with my love.

It was surprisingly dark tonight, and dark too early as well. Gregory told me that it's for the vampires to roam around earlier while waiting for the call. I didn't know what the call was, and he wouldn't tell me. I just knew that I'd find out soon enough.

We arrived at a cliff, a black sea underneath the forest colored grass and occasional crickets would chirp or die from my boot. There was tall stone structures to the left and right of me. Gregory stood in the middle, with his father's amulet in tow, while I stood behind him on the bottom left, clutching his jacket like a child. He kissed my forehead and spun the amulet around his head, playing a harmonic, hypnotic tune from the whistling air. I looked up at the sky, and it ran into the water. The moon was placed front and center, large and white. The comet flew slowly towards the moon, and it was much closer than it was in late September.

Anna then arrived, informing us that they are on their way to retrieve the stone. Once she told me that it was in Tony's room, I huffed, and sat on the rock along with Anna, watching Gregory spin the amulet in a consistent speed. The music drowned out everything happening around me. Tonight was the night that I would become mortal again. It _should _be the night that I become mortal again; and the same went for the Sackville-Bagg's. I could imagine how antsy, or terrified they were. Their fate for being supernatural for another three hundred years was in the hands of my nine-year-old brother, and I would go along for the ride, as well.

I was so out of my mind that I didn't notice the familiar green car pulling up to the cliffs.

"Mother, Father!" Anna said, jumping up from the rock and running to her parents. We found Uncle Von's grave, I mean, Tony found it, and he saw the stone in a vision! He and Rudolph are off to it, now."

"May their quest be fruitful!" Frederick cheered in his monotone voice. He walked further up the cliff, and thanked Gregory, with a full-fledged fanged smile. Gregory returned it, and not his usual quirky one, either. He then spun the amulet faster, and small black specs filled the sky.

_Let the family reunion commence._

A synapse connected in my brain, and I noticed that Frederick and Freda didn't fly, the came in a car; and they certainly did not know how to drive. Who drove them?

I started running towards the car but then the vampires had already swarmed it. I heard their screams from sighting my new relatives, and their frightened faces from the gaps of the front window. I motioned my way around my relatives in order to get to my parents. I knew I was getting close when I heard my dad attempting to do introductions with the vampires. I shook my head and chuckled, knowing they haven't changed.

I finally reached the window on my Dottie's side, telling everyone to leave them alone, and that they were my parent's. They moaned and groaned, complaining that they couldn't eat them, and curious on who turned me.

"You look oddly familiar," She said. My own mother didn't recognize me. I looked in her rearview mirror, and I realized that I did not look like how I did the night Gregory bit me. My skin was pale, along with my hair that was no longer straight, nor curly, just dirty. My lips were a deep purple from all of my blood sucking, and my eyes were as soulless as Gregory's, rather than their hypnotizing hazel.

My dad just stared at me, he was memorized. "Dottie, how can you not know who she is?" He said stammering, as if he had seen a ghost. He tried to get the car door open while he was talking, excited and missing the handle. He finally fell out of the car, and rushed his way over to me, and hugged me for the longest time. "It's Crystal!"

My mother broke down in tears from not realizing, and opened the car door and joined in on the hug.

"I've missed you!" I bawled, staining my father's shirt with saline water. "So did we, Crystal." My mother said hushed. She stroked my messy hair as Bob kissed my temples repeatedly.

"Crystal, where have you been?" They both asked me, still grasping onto my small body. "I was much closer than you thought," was the only thing I could say. "It's not like you were in the cellar for a week," Dottie said, laying her forehead on mine, eyes closed. I laughed silently to myself, for they did not need to know details at this moment; they just needed to know of my safety.

I grabbed my parent's hands, and walked them up the gravel road to reach the source of the music. The wind blew in my hair, releasing the somewhat pleasant smell of sandalwood and hay. My parent's walked breathless, clueless to what they have seen for these ten minutes. We walked further up the cliff, passing others that gave my family 'the eye', but did not strike. They cleared my path out of curiosity, and we gingerly tiptoed as the hill got steeper. The boy's finished his swinging, and turned around. His hair was illuminated by the moonlight, and he flashed his famous half-smile, while wrapping the amulet around his fingers.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Gregory."

* * *

An hour passed, and the comet was painfully making its way towards the moon. After Frederick explained to my parents the state of everyone here, including myself, they sat down trying to sink in the information. I kissed their hands, and sat on the floor below them, watching the moon. There was no sign of Rudolph and Tony, and time was slipping away.

"After all of our wondering, all of our waiting," Frederick began, "I left our fate in the hands of two small boys." Everyone stood still listening to the matriarch of the vampire clan. "It's all my fault. I won't even ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it." He didn't portray his emotion about it that well, but I knew he was taking it hard. "We now also have another in our clan who will be torn from her family because of this stone." He hung his head, and one part in me wanted to hug him. I didn't know if he would return it in apology, or spit.

After a few minutes of silence, Anna breaks the silence, informing us that Tony is near. Everyone looks around for the duo.

"Where?" My mom asks, still turning her head in all directions.

"There! Up in the sky." Anna points to a cloudy area, and sure enough, two larger figures slowly flew to the cliff, with Tony screaming to take cover. "Oh my God!" My parents shouted in unison from shock. I could do nothing but laugh and smile, and slightly cry from relief. He waved, and my mom laughed along, knowing that we were telling the truth.

We walked forward a small bit, and the two ran to Mr. Sackville-Bagg. "I think you've been looking for this," Tony smiled, feeling accomplished. _Oohs_ and cheers were heard throughout, and the stone was passed into older hands. These hands then raised up to the heavens, and Tony ran over to my parents, hugging.

"The stone of attamon is ours!" Frederick announced, and everyone moaned with relief, including myself. It was then placed into the chain, and rose into the air. It spun as the spell was spoken. I closed my eyes and felt the Scottish air kiss my skin.

"Of ovo, in toto, nil desperandum, sive die!" The words trickled off of his tongue, confirming our ceremony. I felt red light lay over my eyelids, but I refused to look. I knew something was going to happen, and I was going to go home.

Then the light cut off, and I could hear nothing but a deep, horrible growl from a man. My skin began to have this reaction as if I had swam in and swallowed arsenic. I opened my eyes, and saw drenched Rookery holding a blue flourescent cross, and holding onto the blimp that Rudolph, Tony and I played on that first night. He tainted it with his grimy fingers and intentions.

"Crystal get back!" Gregory yelled, storming towards the man. He kicked the amulet out of the circle held my Frederick, and landed on the floor, spotting me.

"Come here, pretty," He purred, turning off the cross and grabbing me by the arm. He reeled me in, and turned the cross on high, laying it on my back. I howled from the burn, and felt the steam coming from my burning flesh.

"Mom! Dad!" Tony yelled, and I saw my dad storming towards Rookery. He punches him in the face, releasing me from the pain. I fall, and scurry over to Gregory who is with his family. My dad walks away with a hurt hand, and Dottie walks over unprotected and awkward. Rookery shines the cross in my mother's face. She pushes the cross away from her face, and surprisingly kicks him in his 'part'.

Rookery cries out in pain, hunching over to ease the blood flow and bruises. Dottie ignores his pain, and suckers him in the chin, pushing him upward, and releasing the stone in shock. Everyone's lives were flying through the air, and the vampires couldn't just walk up and grab it, they would die from holiness and light. So, I had to do something sensible.

"Catch it, Tony!" I screamed, my voice cracking. He moved his limbs, running, chasing the stone. I didn't know how a my little brother could manage to grab the amulet, he was so tiny, and his stride wasn't well, either. But, he worked his butt off to run at the right spot, and jumped. The stone fell nicely in his little hands.

I heard Rookery scream, then a splash, solidifying his death. We all felt safe, then we looked at the moon. The comet was about to pass, and we were not ready. "The ceremony!" Frederick cried. It was a mad rampage to get in spot. "Tony, you know what we want, wish it!" Rudolph told his friend, not hugging goodbye or anything, just a demand.

Tony then closed his eyes, lifted the stone, and the red light returned. I kept my eyes opened this time, watching everything dissolve, watching Tony save our souls. His arms vibrated with the power the stone carried, and unlike before, a crimson, steamy smoke arose from underneath the cliff, consuming our feet. It felt like steam you get from showers, which must have been a shocking and soothing experience to the others.

Gregory held onto my pinky, not wanting to disgrace himself in front of my parents. He squeezed it as the smoke rose higher. It had already swallowed his two parents, along with others. Anna was next, her eyes closed, and a smile wide, hidden by the smokey curtain. I didn't notice Rudolph leave until I turned around to look back at my parents and see smoke in his place. I looked at Tony, who was crying silently, along with my parents, holding hands and shoulders. My mouth was half-opened, enough to get a small glimpse of my fangs.

I then evaporated with my lover, my whole body then felt wet with water, and smelled of mint. I knew I didn't have a physical body anymore, I was small gas particles with a party of others. We galloped so quickly against the moon, wiggling my way into an opening in the comet.

Everything went blank from there. It was over.


	18. Chapter 17

Hello, everyone!

It's the last chapter in The Scottish Air, and I wouldn't have kept working on this story if I didn't have the support you guys gave me.

Also, I'm really excited about this chapter because I've never read a fanfiction where you know what happens after they evaporate, and I'm glad to say I'm the first one to show my view on the transformation process! (Notify me if otherwise.)

I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you find it to your liking. I enjoyed writing this as much as you liked reading it, and I can't wait to bring you more stories in the future. You are all beautiful people.

Now, heres' the seventeenth, and final chapter of The Scottish Air.

* * *

Chapter 17

I wake up on the floor, my top leg bent, and my bottom arm stretched. I covered half of my face with my nearest palm, and rub it, pulling my bangs in places. I push off of the bottom of my hand from the arm that is stretched, pushing me up, and rest my elbow on my knee, continuing to rub my head. It stung to an extent that my vision was hazed, but I ignored it.

I checked my surroundings, and everything seemed to be purple and red, shimmer spots in areas. The floor was soft and airy. Mostly everything was bokeh, due to my headache. "Gregory?" I asked with a cracked voice, my eyes searching for people. I moaned and laid back on the floor. I then realized that my back had an extreme burning sensation. I laid back on the floor, the clouds had the reactant of aloe.

"Crystal Thompson?" I heard a firm, feminine voice call. I look up and there's a yellow podium to the left of what appears to be couches. It seemed to be a waiting area of some sort, but it was empty. I got up slowly, and walked my way over to the voice. There was a woman behind a golden stand, her glossy hair sat on her shoulders, and her shirt ruffled along with her hair. Her lips were thin but they stood out more than anything. She dressed them in red. From cows? Humans? I wasn't so sure.

"Hello, dear," She cooed, her teeth aligned perfectly and pearly. "If you could please tell me the day you became a vampire," She asked, picking up a pen and setting it on a scroll.

I completely forgot what day it was, I forgot everything. "I forgot the date, but it was about a week before the comet came." "You're a baby?" She giggled, scribbling on paper. I clenched my fists, scared and confused with my whereabouts.

"Could you tell me how you were turned?"

"From a bite."

"I see," she continued writing.

"Any sorts of trauma or distress?"

"I was burned with a LED cross on my back."

She finally set the pen down and laced her fingers together. She looked at her wrists and then looked at me, grinning without teeth.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked me, and I shook my head.

"You're inside of the comet Attamon," I looked at her strangely. She laughed it off silently. "It may sound a bit strange, but it's true. When you were brought up to become mortal, your body became small particles with the air, and opened up into this comet. I'm just the receptionist here that helps with the changing."

"Why is it so hot in here?" I asked, suddenly feeling the sweat beads fall down my temple. "The vampires take a liking to it. They would want to feel warmth after being cold for over three hundred years. She turned her back and straightened different file documents on a desk. The room remained silent as I watched her attend to everyone elses' cases.

"So, are you a vampire?" I asked, trying to shoo the elephant from the room.

"That's classified. What you need to know is that I'm here to help you be mortal again." She closed the scroll and it vanished with gray dust. I pursed my lips, and held on to my dress tightly. She was some sort of super-natural for sure. But what exactly? I really didn't care, I just wanted to go home.

"Unfortunately your burn mark will stay there, but it won't look as violent. Your bite marks will simply become moles and you will remember nothing of this appointment."

"Wait!" I said rather loudly, "Did you see anyone with the name of Sackville-Bagg?"

"Aristocrats are helped in another room." She said simply. A flat _oh_ escaped my lips.

"Now, I'm going to send you back to earth where the call took place. You will believe that you were wandering in the woods and got lost. Now I want you took look at the palm of my hand, and you'll be on your way."

She raises her arm, hand out. I closed my eyes for a while, wanting to soak in all the memories I had with Gregory; how amazing things were. This past week was one of the best weeks in my life, and it's what I dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. I was now saying goodbye to the lifestyle.

"Whenever you're ready," she soothingly reminded.

I thought of the first time I met Gregory, and that one night when he turned me, and every stupid moment in between. So much pain, and pleasure, and confusion. I owed a lot to Scotland, because if I hadn't of come here and taken my mom's advice, I wouldn't have made such amazing friends; and now was the moment that would bring us together for our own forever.

So I opened my eyes.

* * *

I wake up in a daze to find a man leaning on a Kia, snickering at me. My head hurts along with my back, and he walks over to pick me up, his musk inclosing me as he neared.

"Oh, hey Jeremy. What are you doing in the woods?"

"I'd ask you the same thing." He laughed, holding both of my hands.

"I got lost, I don't even remember why I was even here in the first place." He had a sorry smile on his face, and he rubbed my back.

"Do you want to get in the car? It's much warmer in there," I nod in response, and then walk with Jeremy's arm around my shoulder when we heard rustling in the trees.

A family of five emerged from the woods, and they had the most stunned expressions plastered on their faces. "Gregory!" I cheered, dropping Jeremy's arm and running towards the man. Instead of hugging me, he backed away. He was frightened.

"Gregory, it's me, Crystal." I said, holding my hands to my chest. "Remember? You're my boyfriend." His face was confused and scared. He looked much different from before, his skin had color, and his hair was not as stiff, but his mohawk drooped and flew. When I looked at the rest of the family, the same went for them. Rudolph's face looked much more of a boys, and Freda's hair wasn't as large. Frederick's face wasn't as sunken, along with Anna's.

They looked human.

"Do you guys remember me?" I asked the others, but they shied away slowly. Gregory just stood there dumbfounded that a girl was stating his relationship status.

"Crystal," Jeremy said, "This is a bit complicated. I think we should go home, I'll explain in the car. Upset, I looked at Gregory, his face had not changed. I shook my head, and walked into the car. I could hear him apologizing to Frederick about my naïvety, which shocked me. What was I so naïve about?

It was quiet for a few minutes. Jeremy kept his tired eyes on the road, and I twiddled my thumbs waiting for an explanation. I didn't want to push him, nor create a larger elephant, so I kept silent.

That was until I was fed up with being patient.

"Why doesn't he remember me, but he remembers you?" I asked sternly. Jeremy didn't respond, but only drove a bit faster. "Well?" I almost yelled.

"I never said that he didn't remember me, because he doesn't remember me. Nor does he remember you."

"Why?" I shouted.

"Because he's not a vampire anymore!"

"He isn't? Well that's wonderful!" I began to cheer a bit, but then my tone went back to ugly. "That still doesn't explain his forgetfulness."

"Crystal, you were a vampire." Jeremy said, not meeting my eyes at all.

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed, "You wouldn't say it that blandly if that were true."

"That's how you told me!" He semi-yelled, looking at me with his icy shards. I hid underneath my turtle shell, and listened to what he had to say.

"Gregory bit you when you two were having sex, thus making you a vampire. I have a theory that you don't remember anything of your vampire life after you've become mortal again. You remembered both Gregory and I because you met us both while you were still human. He wasn't human when he met you, just like the rest of the family, which is why they acted like they did. They don't know you anymore, Crystal."

My heart, poor little thing. I didn't even know what it was doing. Wether it was sinking, breaking, tearing, stopped beating. I just had the most sickening and ugliest feeling in my chest. I began to cry to the point where my began to stumble on words.

"Hey, hey!" Jeremy said in a more soothing tone. He pulled over to the side of the road and stroked my hair. He would hush me silently, twisting his fingers in my curls.

"I don't remember any of this," I said through tears and chokes.

"That's okay. Your family knows, too. So don't feel like you can't talk about this with them." He began to stroke my cheek, which made me feel a lot better than before, his cool touch on my warm skin. It reminded me of Gregory's.

"C'mon, let's take you home. You've been gone for about ten days, and I'm sure they miss you like crazy." I managed a smile from the thought, and I muttered floor-it. He gave the smile right back and we speeded our way over to my house.

"Crystal!" My mom bawled, running over to me once Jeremy and I walked through the door. Dad came in second, tripping on his way there. Tony just stood there, feeling that Mom and Dad should share this moment since he's seen me during my supposed vampire time.

"We made your favorite, and Jeremy is spending the night, and tomorrow we're going to the market place to pick up some food before Thanksgiving, all of us are going." My mother said in tears, happy to be touching my warm body again.

We had chicken pot pie near the fire, wrapped in fleece blankets while we watched TV. We never had dinner like this before, sitting together so unorderly. It was nice for once; we didn't have to have table manners or anything. It was a touching moment, with my _own_ family.

* * *

"Pillow fight!" Jeremy squealed as he whacked the side of my head with an ivory pillow. He then reached under the bed for a package of feathers, and started straying them all over my bed. "They never come out of the pillow, so it's never authentic."

I couldn't help but laugh, and hold my gut. "You're so silly," I said, grabbing a blue pillow. I hit him on the arm, and he pretended to be severely wounded. I giggled the night away, not realizing what the simplest things can make you feel. I never had girlfriends, and as important Gregory is to me, I couldn't imagine him being so free like this.

Jeremy got on his knees and looked at me smugly. "I know you're thinking about him!" _Oh great._ "So that's why I'm going to have to hit you until you stop!"

"Not before I hit you first!"

That night back showed me that even if Gregory didn't remember me, I was still going to be happy with my life. It was much different from Texas, by a longshot. Gregory did bring me out of my shell, but now that he's gone, he taught me to love life and not be bored with it.

Sleep didn't occur to me until 2AM.

* * *

Dottie woke me up seven hours later, pulling back the curtains and shining light over the room. He woke up in a rage, not accustomed to my mother's early bird habits. I laughed silently to myself as I stretched, my bones thanking me for not sleeping on porcelain.

We were going to the farmer's market today, and it was my first day in a what is now eleven days that I see sun and not boil. I opened the french doors and step outside, wearing the nightgown I received from Gregory. Everything was not as bright as I thought it would be.

Everything was pale and sad, and the birch trees didn't sway as freely as they could have. It was cold outside, and there was hardly any color to anything. Today was supposed to be the day that I have this humble experience with life and the simplest things, but the pastel fall wasn't what I expected.

I showered for three hours to get the filth from my hair. I haven't bathed since I had sex, so it was a well-needed bath. I got out of luxury, and toweled myself off. I touched the scar on my back that Rookery gave me. It didn't hurt anymore, nor was the sight repulsive. The shape of the cross was easy to make out, and it looked more of a birthmark now. I didn't care for the fatness of it, but it held forgotten memories.

It was too cold and I wasn't in the mood to wear a dress. Instead, I put on a pair of jeans that my mother bought me, and slid on orange hoodie. I didn't even bother letting anything touch my hair except a hairbrush, since after I ran two bottles of shampoo in my hair, I didn't want to make it dirty again.

"Crystal, hurry downstairs, we're going to be late!" Dottie yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" I was tying my shoelace when Jeremy dropped his arm and opened up his hand for me. I looked up at him, and he was smiling. I looked at him with big, innocent eyes, and grabbed his hand as he hoisted me up. His eyes were warm, and his smile genuine. He whispered strange words into my ear, and walked downstairs with his hands in his pockets.

_"Letting him go won't go unrewarded."_

* * *

We were at the market about thirty minutes later, and we bought Tony a yoyo. I bought pumpkin for Jeremy and pears for myself. I kept my head down as I smiled and walked, and Jeremy followed behind. Tony wasn't as chipper, his head down as well, but the curves of his mouth were south.

I rubbed his back, and he sighed, trying to work his new toy. His attention then moved towards two small kids prancing around a carrot colored house, and I knew exactly who they were.

"Tony, it's not nice to stare," I said, trying to get his attention away.

But he paid no mind. Instead, he bustled his way towards the water fountain, and called out to them, stating his name. Just as I expected, Rudolph, his only friend, looks at Tony with confusion. Anna is too preoccupied with picking small, pink flowers to match her dress. It was when Anna gave Tony the same disgusted look that I walked up next to him.

"Tony, they're not going to remember you. I'm sorry." I said as comforting as I could, resting my hands gently on my brother's shoulders. We watched Anna pick up her luggage and go about her way, when Tony started to whistle.

It was unsteady at first, but then it echoed sweetly with the wind. The two youth's halted, and then turned around slowly. They looked at Tony, then at me. Rudolph's face then eased, and formed into a smile.

"By George, they remember."

Anna smiled wide as she began to remember her crush. I waved at them, smiling so hard my cheek bones raised, since they remembered me as well. They're faces were so young and fresh, as if they really were nine.

Three more figures came around an adobe-like wall, and looked at their children. It was Frederick and Freda. They looked over to where Bob, Dottie and Jeremy were, and immediately knew who they were. I didn't know how, but after seeing my parent's expressions, I didn't care how, and it was a wonderful moment.

Four Sackville-Bagg's down, one to go.

Anna and Rudolph ran happily to Tony, to begin their reunion. Gregory followed after them, just to make sure his siblings were okay. He still seemed a bit confused. I slowly began to stand behind Tony, in case that Gregory notices that I was the girl from yesterday.

"Gregory, look! We've found Tony, and Crystal as well!" Anna said with delight, looking up at her older brother. He grunted, looking at Tony and I. He looked so handsome, and his tawny skin glowed underneath the sun, rather than looking like a well-polished pearl.

"You're the girl from before.." He began, looking at his feet. I copied his actions, and muttered an apology, not bearing to look at him.

"For heaven's sake!" The three said, and they grabbed Gregory's hands, and placed them on that one place on my arms that he used to. Everything froze after that. He looked into my eyes, as I did with him. The howling of the wind brought him back to Earth, and his face grew big.

"Crystal..?" He breathed out, and my face formed into a small smile.

"Gregory.."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for not remembering!" He said, reeling me in for a hug. This hug was different, he was not as cold as ice, and I could actually feel blood pulsating through his veins. His skin remained velvet, and his scent intoxicating as ever. I could do nothing but softly cry into his shirt, and kiss his cheek.

Everything was silent, despite all the people who were at the market. I shut my eyes; nothing else mattered. I could feel the electricity coming from his fingertips and sending goosebumps up my spine, and every synapse in my brain short circuited.

The cobblestone started to hurt my feet from tiptoeing to hug Gregory for what felt like centuries. He rested his forehead on mine, eyes still closed, and our faces acted as gears as we rolled off of our foreheads to touch noses, and eventually lips. I held his cheeks gingerly.

We finally opened our eyes, and he had this fire in them now. He was finally human, and he was here to stay. After everything the Sackville-Bagg's have been through, what I have done throughout the week, and the lies I made close ones weave for me; they weren't worth who we were now. So the five of us screamed with relief, and the Scottish air carried the rejoices away.


	19. Epilogue

I lied.

There was no sense that there was a prologue and no epilogue.

Last chapter for real.

* * *

Epilogue

"Are you sure those are fresh enough?" Gregory said, waiting on a bar stool, resting his forearms on a marble countertop.

"Oh, yes. I bought these yesterday, since the other batch was from a month ago." I said, pulling out a piping hot apple pie from the oven. The polka-dots on my dress bounced around as I bent over, and I could feel my cold scar warm from the oven's heat, the slit down my back revealing the cross. It made the hair on my body ease, yet I still got goosebumps.

"I bought these with intentions of making you this pie once you were human again; because I know how much you loved apples."

"I also restrained from eating apples after you told me. It will be my first apple in over three hundred years."

I giggled, and asked him to open the window in the kitchen. Tiptoeing, I placed it on the window, letting the Scottish air cool it down. I could smell the crispness of the wind, sticking out my pixie nose.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, getting out of his seat. This caught me off guard, and I turned around and placed my hands on the countertop behind me. He was behind me within a few seconds, and I giggled with slight fright.

"You startled me," I said.

"Not my intentions, I assure you."

I held onto his jacket corners, and gave them a slight tug to straighten the garment. "Plus, what a silly question to ask. Of course I know that you love me. I love you, as well." I was now running my hands through his floppy, soft hair.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He said, picking me up by my waist, swinging me once, receiving a giggle, and placing me on the counter. He stood between my spread legs, and pressed. I felt him against my thigh as he kissed my neck softly and continuously. I closed my eyes slightly, and sighed. Every time we had these promiscuous moments, my heart was weightless, and I could imagine that his was, too.

Like as if it could fly.

"Gregory," I said through a soft moan, getting a muffled _hmph_ from his mouth against my neck. "We're floating again." He looked down, and sure enough, we were about three inches above where we were standing. We both laughed after seeing this, and eased our way back down.

This started happening about a few days after we became mortal. We decided to _celebrate_ our timely change at his house, when our undergarments remained, we levitated about half an inch off the bed. I screamed, causing us to fall immediately. Apparently, the rest of the family would float spontaneously. We continued the night without any other sorts of supernatural incidents; but after about a month, we were up to three inches, which was a lot of progress. Gregory did point out he would like to try _it_ while in the air, but I shot back, disagreeing with the thought until we truly mastered flying again.

"I'll go get the pie," said he, picking me up and placing me back on our wooden floors. I turned and watched him move. He looked a bit silly with color on his face, but only because I grew to see him as powder. That image of Gregory slowly went away each day, as did the color-shock. It was almost as he went through metamorphosis, and it was kind to him.

"What's with that face?" He asked me, only a few inches away, realizing that I had drifted off into space. He held the pie with two hands, the steam still coming out. "It looks cute." He then playfully licked the tip of my nose, making me come back to Earth and giggle. "Now, hurry up! I've waited three centuries for this very moment!" He said, grasping both knife and fork in his large hands, slamming them down on the table in one swift moment. "Literally," I laughed.

We sat down at the table and I cut a slice, carefully placing it on Gregory's plate. His pleased eyes gawked at the dessert as it was still a bit tender to the tongue. "Be careful," I said, putting ice cream next to it. "I don't want you burning your tongue." He shook his head with a smile, and took his first bite.

His expression was priceless.

We had the house to ourselves, today. Tony and Dottie were out running errands, and Bob was at work. Jeremy, too, has been working. He got a job, which he has not shared with anyone besides his family. Working meant he wasn't as available as he was before, but our friendship remained strong. Where exactly that boy would go, I wasn't sure where, but that was another story for another day.

I picked up and cleaned the dishes, and we both went into my room. We bought new pillows after the _accident_, which were a strange cylinder shape. Gregory sat on my bed and placed one under his arms as he sat Indian style. I, however, did not join him. I opened my french doors and walked outside. It was freezing now, and I couldn't be outside without shivering; my fragile body couldn't handle it. I grabbed ahold of the railing, and bit my plump bottom lip. I released when I felt arms wrap around me. I turned around, to see my beloved towering over me, giving me a warm, lazy smile. I tucked my head underneath his, and we watched the trees strip.

"Crystal?" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes, dear?"

"I never thanked you. For anything. I never thanked Tony, either. But you, especially. Despite who I was, who our family was, even beforehand, you excepted our kind, and you didn't leave our side when you had every right to leave. You even thought of being a burden to us when we took you in, but we kept you, because it's the least we could do. You're an amazing woman, Crystal. It's taken me 362 years to meet the person I love. And also-"

"Gregory?" I said, cutting him short.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me." So he did.


End file.
